El juego de la Cosmo
by Yukii
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, un día muy caluroso y una revista ningen para chicas. Autora: Mina Lightstar. [YAOI LEMON. Kurama&Hiei] ¡ACABADO!
1. Pleasure Trails

Hola Hola ^_^ Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Por fin terminé el lemon!! Ya tenía ganas, me ha dado mucha guerra. Espero que me haya quedado bien. ^^ Ah! y antes de que se me olvide, quiero dedicar este fic a Vaslav! Que me ha ayudado mucho con algunas 'expresiones' XDD

Desde que empecé a traducir que tenía ganas de traducir un lemon, pero los que había encontrado hasta ahora no me atrevía a traducirlos ^^' 

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO. 

Advertir también para quien no lo sepa que este fic es un LEMON, es decir, hay escenas explícitas de sexo, así que ya quedáis avisad@s!!

Espero que os guste!!!

**********************************************************************

**SENDEROS DE PLACER **

(Pleasure Trails) 

Autora:Mina Lightstar 

(mina@destinystruth.net) 

********************************************************************** 

Cuando Hiei aterrizó en el balcón de Kurama esperaba que le dejaran entrar. Sin embargo, cuando golpeó suavemente el cristal de la ventana para hacer constar su presencia, el pelirrojo ni apareció. Hiei levantó una ceja, tomándose un momento para abanicarse con una mano – no es que el movimiento le sirviera de algo. Hacía tanto calor fuera, no estaba seguro de que si se tirara dentro de un lago le refrescaría. Miró detenidamente por la puerta del patio del apartamento de Kurama, dudoso de que el youko se hubiera aventurado a salir fuera para hacer cualquier recado en un día semejante a este.

En efecto, el pelirrojo estaba holgazaneando en un futón extendido en el suelo de la sala de estar, echado sobre su estómago con su barbilla descansando en una mano y los tobillos cruzados. Llevaba sólo una camiseta negra, sin mangas y unos pantalones negros de algodón. Parecía estar bastante cómodo. Entonces Hiei vio lo que había cautivado la atención de su amigo. Parecía como si Kurama estuviese leyendo lo que a Hiei le gustaba llamar 'Libros de dibujos para chicas'. 

Puso los ojos en blanco y llamó otra vez, más fuerte ahora. Vio a Kurama sobresaltarse y luego mirar hacia arriba. Se miraron a los ojos y Hiei movió sus dedos en saludo, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, sabiendo muy bien que a Kurama estas acciones le hacían 'gracia'.

Kurama sonrió abiertamente y se apresuró en abrir la puerta del patio. Hiei entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y empezando a sacarse las botas. Miró detenidamente la ropa de Kurama y levantó una ceja otra vez.

"¿No tienes calor con esos pantalones?" Preguntó.

Kurama sonrió e inclinó su cabeza. "¿Tan pronto?" Preguntó coquetamente.

Hiei tosió discretamente. "Me estaba refiriendo a la temperatura." Aclaró.

"¿Ah sí?" El youko pareció algo decepcionado. "Oh, bueno. Supongo que llegar aquí es la mitad de la diversión, ¿no?"

Hiei hizo lo que él esperó que fuese una cara exasperada. "Sólo piensas en una sola cosa." Regañó. "Sólo he llegado aquí y no he venido para **eso**. No sólo para eso, en cualquier caso." Añadió por si acaso.

Kurama rió ligeramente y se giró para ir a la cocina. "Voy a por agua, así podrás refrescarte antes de que empieces a tener calor."

Hiei asintió, ignorando la insinuación. El sexo era un tema frecuente entre ellos; parte de un acuerdo cuidadosamente hablado que ellos habían hecho hacía un par de años. Ellos **tomaban** parte en actividades sexuales lo bastante a menudo como para ser considerados provisionalmente 'amantes', a falta de un término más flojo. Sin embargo, con sus agitados trabajos y previas obligaciones, eran amigos primero y 'amantes' después.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que se llevaban tan bien. Ambos tenían otros objetivos y deseos en sus vidas, y cada uno aceptaba eso y no reclamaba nada al otro. Su mutuo acuerdo había sido tomado la mañana después de una muy destacada noche de... bueno, para ponerlo sin rodeos: apasionado y excitante sexo. No lo habían planeado, por supuesto. Toda la noche había sido el resultado de muchos factores. Habían estado más que un poco bebidos, habían estado admirándose durante mucho tiempo, se habían estado absteniéndose durante años, habían estado estresados... Y bueno... habían estado solos.

No había sido una relación sexual. Ambos lo sabían. Había sido sexo, puro y simple – sólo dos amigos tomando parte en una actividad física por placer. Al principio, cuando se despertaron la mañana después, Hiei había temido que Kurama confundiese su relación. Pero las primeras palabras del youko hacia él, dichas con una sonrisa y sin cualquier convicción, había calmado todos sus temores.

_"No te preocupes, Hiei. Ambos sabemos que esto no significa nada." _

'Nada', tal vez en el sentido emocional de la situación. Por otra parte, significaba mucho para su amistad. Hiei había sabido siempre que Kurama era su amigo más íntimo; él y el youko se entendían mejor que nadie. Y con esa comprensión vino la admisión de que ninguno de ellos tenía el deseo de estar involucrado en una relación seria. Sin embargo, la estimulación física era siempre buena y bienvenida. Así que hicieron un trato: no estaban enamorados, tampoco tenían derecho a hacer ninguna reclamación al otro y buscarían satisfacción sexual **sólo** con el otro. Funcionó perfectamente – dándole a cada uno lo que quería y no teniendo que estar atado a un quejica y sentimental amante.

Kurama volvió con dos vasos y le pasó uno a Hiei. Hiei lo aceptó, derrámandolo en su propia camiseta negra sin mangas. El calor y la humedad estaban haciendo que la tela se pegase a su piel y era muy incómodo. En el Makai, las altas temperaturas eran normales, pero no hasta tal extremo. Los modos de transporte, los edificios y la enorme cantidad de humanos todos localizados en un área, hacían las ciudades del Ningenkai como esta, casi insoportables en los días calurosos.

"¿Disfrutando de tus vacaciones?" Hiei preguntó, observando como Kurama se acomodaba en el futón otra vez más.

"La mayor parte." el pelirrojo contestó, devolviendo su atención a su 'Libro de dibujos para chicas'. "¿Y tú? ¿Estás de permiso?"

"Mm-hm." Se sentó en el sofá y colocó sus pies en la mesa del café. "Mukuro me ha dado un par de semanas para relajarme. Ella dijo que lo necesitaba." Bueno, técnicamente era correcto. La verdad era que ambos, él **y** Mukuro, necesitaban relajarse. El pasar demasiado tiempo juntos estaba empezando a afectarles y habían estado discutiendo frecuentemente sobre tonterías. Así que habían decidido que era mejor relajarse y alejarse del otro por un tiempo. Hiei había decidido pasar su tiempo lejos de sus obligaciones con Kurama. Después de todo, el youko había mencionado que sus vacaciones llegarían pronto.

"Eso es bueno para ti, entonces." Kurama comentó. "Hacía tiempo que te merecías unas vacaciones."

"Tú también." Hiei devolvió. "¿Cuántos días tienes?"

"Diez. ¿Tú?"

"Catorce."

"Excelente."

"Yo también lo creo."

Hiei sorbió su agua y Kurama volvió a ponerse a leer su 'Libro de dibujos para chicas'. Hiei observó al youko durante un largo rato, mirando el modo en que parecía tan absorbido en los contenidos. Finalmente, dejó su vaso en la mesa del café.

"Kurama, ¿por qué estás leyendo eso?"

El pelirrojo giró su cabeza para levantar una ceja. "¿Qué, esto?" Preguntó. "Es interesante."

"Está pensado para que lo lean mujeres, ¿no?"

"Sí." Admitió Kurama. "Pero también los hombres pueden leerla."

"¿Pero para qué?"

"Echa un vistazo, entonces." Kurama le insistió, poniéndose de rodillas y dándole el libro.

Hiei aceptó la publicación, tomando un momento para tocar la portada satinada. Miró con el ceño fruncido la foto de la mujer en la portada. Era rubia y llevaba un vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Miró los caracteres garabateados de delante y parpadeó. El libro estaba escrito en una lengua con la que él nunca antes se había encontrado. Aunque Hiei hablaba con soltura en muchas lenguas específicas de determinadas regiones del Makai, la única lengua humana que podía hablar era el japonés. Aprenderlo había sido bastante fácil – y más o menos necesario. Si no lo hubiese hecho, Kurama hubiera sido con el único que habría sido capaz de comunicarse e incluso el youko había expresado dificultad en descifrar todo lo que él tenía que decir, ya que Hiei por lo general no hablaba el básico, sino una lengua del oeste. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se familiarizó con el japonés escrito, porque lo aprendió fácilmente, ya que utilizaba un ideograma similar en estilo al que utilizaba en el Makai. Pero las letras escritas del manuscrito en sus manos... las había visto varias veces, pero no significaban nada para él.

"¿Qué lengua es esta?" Preguntó.

"Inglés." Kurama respondió. "Alfabeto occidental. La revista se llama 'Cosmopolitan'. Es muy interesante."

"¿Practicando tu inglés?" Hiei dijo, pensativo.

"Se podría decir eso."

"¿Y qué es tan especial? No es la clase de cosa de encontrar a menudo en este país, ¿verdad? No en una lengua extranjera, al menos." Añadió, pensando momentáneamente en los libros parecidos que había visto que Keiko enseñaba a Yukina.

"No, no se encuentra por aquí." Kurama lamentó, viéndose bastante incómodo. "Lo pedí del extranjero. Tengo una suscripción."

Hiei parpadeó. "¿Una 'suscripción'?" Pensó por un momento, atando cabos con el significado literal de la palabra y fragmentos de conversación que él había escuchado cuando Keiko explicaba la 'Libro de dibujos para chicas' a su hermana. "¿Quieres decir que cada vez que una se acaba, te envían una copia a ti?" Preguntó incrédulamente. ¿Estaba Kurama tan adicto a las cosas tontas que él incluso las compraba por adelantado? Desde el otro lado del océano y eso. Hiei sacudió la cabeza. Si tratar con monedas extranjeras en el Ningenkai era tan complicado como lo era en la tierra de Hiei... Por lo que pasaba cada año Kurama, Hiei esperó que fuesen los mejores libros que el youko había leído en su vida.

Kurama sonrió y un débil rubor apareció en sus mejillas. "Bueno, como dije, es interesante. Y muy informativa. He aprendido bastante."

"¿Sobre qué?" Hiei preguntó mientras hojeaba las finas páginas. No podía entender las palabras, pero podía leer las fotos en secuencia. "¿Cuántos polvos para cubrir tu cara antes de salir de casa? ¿Cuánto marrón deberías llevar este año?" Dejó el libro a un lado y contempló a Kurama seriamente. "¿Kurama, has examinado tus pechos últimamente? Deberías, ser vigilar cualquier bulto o color poco natural."

Kurama soltó una risa y negó con el dedo. "Hiei, no está bien bromear con el cáncer de pecho."

"No estoy bromeando." Insistió Hiei. "Todas las mujeres deberían examinarse regularmente. Ser prudente nunca hace daño a nadie. Si ellas pueden tocarse para bañarse, entonces pueden hacerlo por razones médicas. Incluso Mukuro lo hace."

"¿Y tú la ayudas?"

Hiei gruñó. "No, yo no la ayudo." Abrió un ojo y lanzó una mirada lasciva al youko. "Te ayudaré a ti, si quieres."

Kurama lamió sus labios, pero luego sacudió su cabeza. "Nah. Me has llamado chica. Si acaso deberías ser castigado, y no complacido. Quizás debería azotarte."

"Si a eso le llamas castigo." Hiei contestó con una fiera sonrisa. Pero luego recordó la temperatura y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no. Hace demasiado calor para esta clase de cosas." Le dio el 'Libro de dibujos para chicas' al youko y suspiró." Supongo que nos relajaremos por hoy, Rojo. Está demasiado húmedo para hacer nada."

Kurama repitió su suspiro y volvió a hojear el libro. "Maldito tiempo. No me importa si es cálido, pero esto es absurdo. Estoy **seguro** de que el tiempo sabía que tenía vacaciones... Ahora ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de mi tiempo libre..."

"¿Nada que puedas hacer en la casa?" Hiei preguntó, tratando de ayudar.

"Nop. Estoy tan aburrido. Nada que leer, navegar por Internet se ha vuelto aburrido... **Estaba** esperando con impaciencia una visita tuya, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada más que hablar."

"¿Así que para lo único que soy bueno es el sexo?" Hiei preguntó, fingiendo ofensa.

"Bueno, nunca has sido muy experto en la conversación..."

"Muy gracioso."

"Gracias."

Hiei suspiró otra vez. "¿Entonces ahora qué?" Tal vez podrían encontrar algo para mantenerlos ocupados al menos hasta el anochecer, cuando la temperatura casi seguro que bajaría al menos unos grados.

"Buena pregunta. No hay mucho que hacer aquí últimamente. ¿Te apetece un helado?"

"Nah. Eso implica salir fuera. ¿Hay algo que ver en tu televisión?"

"Nop. Sólo viejas películas en blanco y negro. ¿Quieres ayudarme a encerar mi apartamento?"

"Preferiría escalar una montaña de cristal que agacharme para fregar el suelo de otra persona, gracias."

Kurama rió disimuladamente y pasó otra página de su libro. "¿Quieres aprender algunas palabras en inglés?" Sonrió diabólicamente. "Puedo enseñarte cómo gritar '¡No pares, Kurama – Más! Más!' así si alguien nos escucha no entenderá lo que estamos haciendo."

"Tal vez luego." Hiei respondió irónicamente.

"O," el youko continuó, mirando fijamente una de las páginas. "Podemos jugar a este juego." Sonrió, aunque Hiei pensó que era más para él mismo. "Recuerdo este artículo." Murmuró. "Es el primero que leí."

"¿Qué artículo?" Preguntó Hiei, poniendo sus pies en el suelo e inclinándose, intentando echar un vistazo a lo que el pelirrojo estaba mirando.

"¡No espíes!" Kurama gritó, cerrando el libro y apartándose. "¡Bebé de fuego malo!"

Hiei levantó sus manos en defensa. "Te lo aseguro, no estoy intentando interrumpir el abrazo de tu lado femenino."

Kurama puso una cara. "Para ya. Es una revista útil. Es interesante, tiene algunos trucos de salud y muchos... buenos consejos."

"¿Qué clase de 'buenos' consejos?"

"No voy a decírtelo." Rió Kurama.

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Y por qué no?"

Esta vez Kurama le lanzó una mirada lasciva. "Porque prefiero enseñártelo."

"¿Oh?" Hiei ladeó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Es eso una proposición?"

"Lo puede ser." Evadió Kurama. "¿Estás interesado?"

"No lo sé." Hiei respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Hace mucho calor."

"Puede hacer más calor." Kurama prometió con un brillo en sus ojos.

Hiei soltó una risita. Por lo que él sabía, a ninguno de ellos les había apetecido hace treinta segundos. "Bueno... tal vez." Señaló hacia el sol ardiendo intensamente fuera. "Pero suena como una promesa vacía, youko. No creo que la temperatura pueda subir mucho más."

"¿Es un reto?" Dijo Kurama pensativo, dando un vistazo a su libro. "Si lo es, lo aceptaré con mucho gusto. Creo que sé el truco para hoy."

"Pareces bastante seguro de ti mismo."

"Completamente." Confirmó Kurama, abrazando su libro de moda de manera protectora. "No estaba bromeando cuando dije que te refrescaría antes de calentarte otra vez..." Apartó el pelo de su cuello y lo dejó caer de nuevo.

Hiei sonrió abiertamente. "Está bien. Veamos lo que ese tonto libro extranjero tiene que ofrecer, entonces."

El pelirrojo sonrió con alegría. "Bien. Ahora vuelvo." Se levantó, llevándose el libro con él y empezó a dirigirse hacia la cocina. "Quédate aquí y espérame. O mejor aún, túmbate y espérame." Se paró en la entrada de la puerta. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres aprender algunos gritos de éxtasis en inglés?" Bromeó. "Pueden venirte bien."

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco y con un gesto de la mano le dijo al youko que se fuera. "Eres demasiado creído." Le provocó él también.

Cuando Kurama desapareció en la cocina otra vez, Hiei se deslizó del sofá y gateó hasta el futón. Se estremeció cuando se estiró encima de él. Estaba caliente, ya que probablemente Kurama había estado estirado en él durante un rato. _Y en un día como hoy, calor es la última cosa que queremos sentir_. Parpadeó cuando oyó el ruido de objetos chocar contra cristal. _¿Qué está haciendo?_ se preguntó distraídamente, cruzando los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Alzó la vista hacia el youko cuando éste volvió, llevando una taza. Hiei no podía ver el contenido porque un trapo para secar los platos azul y blanco a cuadros lo cubría. "¿Qué hay allí?" Preguntó.

Kurama le dirigió una mirada traviesa. "Si quisiese que lo supieras no lo habría tapado, ¿no?"

"¿Te crees listo, hm?"

"No, sé que soy listo."

"Y descaradamente presumido." Añadió Hiei.

Kurama le dirigió una leve mirada de odio – la cual Hiei no encontró nada convincente. "¿Vamos a jugar o qué?" El pelirrojo preguntó.

"Jugaré a lo que quieras." Hiei le aseguró. "Pero tienes que venir donde yo pueda alcanzarte."

Kurama se arrodilló y dejó la taza en el suelo, bien lejos de ellos. Luego empezó a gatear hacia el futón, tomándose su tiempo, y evidentemente haciendo todo lo posible por parecer depredador.

Hiei cerró los ojos otra vez ante el comportamiento. "Tonto youko... Ven aquí ya."

"Está bien." 

Hiei no debió quitar los ojos de su amigo. O como mínimo, no debió haber tenido sus brazos inmovilizados detrás de su cabeza e incapaz de proteger su torso. Gritó, mitad en sorpresa, mitad en dolor cuando Kurama saltó sobre él. Inhaló bruscamente e intentó recuperar el aliento, mirando airado al sonriente youko encima de él. "Gracias, Rojo. Creo que casi escupí mis pulmones--"

Kurama le interrumpió con un beso. Si se le podía llamar 'beso'. Era realmente más un profundo, hambriento, desesperado y aspirante movimiento. Sin embargo, Hiei respondió al beso, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurama, sintiendo la necesidad del youko. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su última cópula. Al menos Hiei tenía la práctica y la patrulla para mantenerse ocupado. Kurama tenía... Bueno, se sentaba en un despacho todo el día. No había mucha desahogo sexual ahí.

Lo cual, cómo no, dejaba a Kurama con un libido casi insaciable. Y ya que al youko tenía aversión a tomar el asunto con sus propias manos, Hiei normalmente terminaba siendo el blanco de ello. No es que le importase, reflexionó, pero luego hizo una mueca cuando Kurama se apretó más fuerte contra él. Estar atrapado entre un futón caliente y un cuerpo todavía más caliente era más que un poco incómodo – sobre todo cuando afectaba a la respiración. Kurama no lo parecía, pero era bastante pesado y el presionar hacia abajo sólo hacía su peso más difícil de soportar. Combinado tanto con el calor de la habitación como con el calor que ellos estaban produciendo... Hiei no podía aguantarlo. Rompió el beso y giró la cabeza a un lado, jadeando y tratando de respirar aire fresco.

"¿Hiei?" Murmuró Kurama, algo preocupado.

"Tengo calor." Consiguió responder.

Sintió vibrar el pecho de Kurama cuando el youko rió. "Te lo dije." Se burló.

Hiei movió un brazo y pellizcó un lado de las costillas de Kurama.

"¡Au!"

"Una vez más, me estaba refiriendo a la temperatura." Hiei les hizo rodar, así estaban estirados de lado. Se estaba mejor así. Al menos no tenía un pesado cuerpo estirado encima suyo. En cualquier otro día, él podía superarlo, pero hoy no. Se deslizó hacia abajo y levantó la camisa de Kurama para así poder besar el sitio que había pellizcado. "Lo siento." Él ofreció, subiendo la tela más arriba para así poder besar suavemente la piel del estómago del youko.

"Lo dejaré pasar." Kurama le aseguró. "Sólo esta vez."

"Eres muy amable." Hiei respiró hondo y tomó aire fresco, luego se coló debajo de la camisa de su compañero. Hacía una calor agobiante debajo del material, pero él podría aguantarlo durante un ratito, especialmente si eso significaba que podría oír los suaves sonidos que hacía Kurama cuando Hiei hacía algo que a él le gustaba.

Besó el punto sobre el corazón de Kurama antes de dirigir su atención a uno de los pezones de su amigo. Lo acarició con la nariz primero y luego lo tocó con la punta de su lengua. Kurama suspiró bajito y se retorció un poco cuando Hiei sopló en el trozo que acababa de atormentar. Cuando los dedos agarraron su cabeza a través de la camisa, Hiei concedió la tácita petición del youko y cubrió el pezón con su boca. Lo rodeó con su lengua y lo mordisqueó, luego se giró hacia el otro y pasó rápidamente la lengua sobre él. Entonces lo mordió, apretando lo suficientemente fuerte, riéndose ante el sobresaltado grito ahogado de Kurama. Besó el trozo en disculpa mientras sentía que Kurama ponía una pierna encima de sus caderas. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pegajoso en un día tan caluroso...? _Apretó las caderas de Kurama y las apartó un poco, lo suficiente para dejar que el youko supiese que necesitaba aire fresco y que por eso tenía que moverse. En vez de ceder a su asimiento, Kurama tiró de su camisa y la echó a algún lugar a la izquierda.

"¿Mejor?" El pelirrojo preguntó, apretándose contra a Hiei.

"Sí." Hiei contestó y le empujó hacia atrás, estirando el cuello para lamer la garganta del youko desde el declive de la clavícula hasta su barbilla.

Kurama gimió débilmente y luego le dirigió una fingida mirada seria. "Deja de distraerme o sino se va a derretir."

"¿Derretir?" Hiei repitió, dejando que Kurama le estirase de espalda sin protestar. "¿Qué se derretirá?" Hiei frunció el ceño a su compañero, ahora sentado sobre sus muslos y deshaciendo afanosamente la verde cinta de su cintura. "¿Kurama? ¿Qué se va a derretir?"

"No puedo decírtelo, tonto. Lo estropearía."

Hiei frunció más el ceño. "Kurama, mejor que no sea ningún tipo de comida rara." El youko le ignoró, deshaciendo la cinta y deslizándola fuera de los agujeros de sus pantalones. "Lo digo en serio, Kurama. Nada de comida rara. He hecho algunas cosas extrañas por ti y no puedo decir que me hayan gustado todas--"

Kurama sonrió abiertamente y se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hiei y poniendo la cinta en sus labios. "Deja de quejarte o te amordazaré."

Hiei cerró un poco los ojos_. **Mejor** que no sea ninguna comida rara_.

Kurama guiñó un ojo y dejó la cinta a un lado. Movió sus manos para acariciar los lados de Hiei, llevándose la camisa en el proceso. Hiei levantó sus brazos para que saliese más fácilmente y pronto la camisa voló en la misma dirección donde fue la de Kurama. Observó sin resistirse mientras Kurama soltaba los cordones de sus pantalones y empezaba a bajar el material por sus piernas. Ayudó a quitarlos y se tomó un momento para apreciar la sensación de ser desnudado ante el calor de la habitación. No se estaba más fresco, pero era una indudable mejora.

Kurama se movió para colocarse a su lado, deteniéndose para besarlo ligeramente en los labios antes de levantar la cinta. "¿Podrás mantener los ojos cerrados o quieres que te vende los ojos?" Preguntó con una sonrisa perversa.

Hiei levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué tengo que tener los ojos cerrados?"

"Es parte del juego."

"Está bien." Dijo con encogiéndose de hombros e hizo lo que el youko pidió.

"¿Estás seguro de que los podrás mantener cerrados?" Kurama se burló.

"Seguro."

"¿Muy seguro?"

"**Sì.**"

"Apuesto a que no puedes."

"¿Oh?" Dijo pensativo, sabiendo muy bien que la apuesta era parte de lo que fuera que Kurama tenía en mente. "Ya lo veremos."

"Desde luego que lo haremos." Kurama murmuró y luego se inclinó hacia abajo y mordisqueó su oreja. "... ¿Estás **seguro** de que no quieres aprender en inglés--?"

"Venga, youko." Interrumpió, más divertido que enfadado y luego hizo un pequeño sonido de enfado cuando Kurama mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Está bien, está bien." El youko rió.

Hiei sintió que su amigo se iba de su lado y estuvo obligado a esperar unos momentos, imaginando que Kurama estaba cogiendo lo que fuera que necesitaba de la taza que había traído de la cocina. Tenía curiosidad, pero no abrió los ojos.

Supo que Kurama había vuelto cuando sintió un dedo deslizarse por su hombro. Se quedó quieto, imaginando que estaría jugando bajo las reglas de Kurama, mientras el dedo bajó por su brazo. La mano de Kurama se cerró con delicadeza en su muñeca y dirigió su brazo lejos de su lado, dejándolo descansar en el borde del futón. El youko repitió la acción con el otro brazo, haciendo un sonido de apreciación cuando Hiei no se resistió. Hiei le devolvió el ruido con uno propio cuando su amigo deslizó la mano hacia abajo por su pecho y estómago, suavemente y provocadoramente, cambiando de dirección cuando se acercó a su pelvis para dejarla en su muslo. Sintió que el youko presionaba un poco y separaba sus piernas un poco. Kurama tocó cada extremidad que había movido y Hiei lo tomó como una orden para mantenerlas quietas.

Sintió que el futón se hundía un poco más cuando el youko se puso a horcajadas encima de él. Kurama le besó; primero sólo un roce de labios, luego un suave beso rápido y finalmente Hiei sintió la lengua de Kurama pidiendo entrada. Él lo permitió y compartieron algo más profundo y más sensual que la desesperada unión de labios en la que tomaron parte antes. Una de las manos de Kurama se arrastró por su pecho y se quedó en su mejilla... La otra cubrió uno de sus pezones. Hiei se sobresaltó, sorprendido, y casi abrió los ojos.

La palma de Kurama estaba helada.

El youko se rió ligeramente y se retiró un momento, luego acarició los brazos de Hiei varias veces. Se inclinó otra vez, pero en vez de ir a por los labios de Hiei, se dirigió más abajo y deslizó su lengua por la piel del cuello de Hiei. La lengua de Kurama estaba fría, también. Hiei arqueó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo sentirlo otra vez. El youko accedió, esparciendo fríos besos por su cuello y garganta. Desafortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el invernal efecto pasase y los labios de Kurama estuviesen calientes de nuevo.

Kurama se alejó un momento y cuando volvió, continuó besando la garganta de Hiei, sus labios y su lengua estaban otra vez fríos. _Cubitos de hielo_. Determinó Hiei, los dedos moviéndose un poco nerviosamente cuando la lengua del youko acarició el declive de su clavícula. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de moverse y apartar la cabeza de su amigo. No le gustaba cuando se aplicaba presión a esa parte de su cuello. Pero pudo quedarse quieto, como Kurama quería. O tal vez, moverse era algo que Kurama **quería** que él hiciera; el propósito del juego.

Kurama se alejó de nuevo – probablemente para humedecer su boca con los cubitos de hielo. Sus sospechas fueron demostradas cuando los fríos labios y manos volvieron, los fríos dedos recorriendo la parte inferior de sus brazos y los labios por su pecho. La respiración contenida en su garganta cuando sintió a Kurama moverse a la izquierda, tensándose con anticipación mientras su amigo se acercaba a un pezón, preguntándose cómo sería ser aspirado por una boca helada. Encogió sus pies cuando sintió que Kurama exhalar en él--

--Y entonces en un rápido movimiento, Kurama estaba recorriendo con su lengua los lados de su oído. Hiei inhaló bruscamente, sorprendido por el inesperado asalto, girando su cabeza – Kurama no había insistido en que tuviese la cabeza quieta, después de todo. El youko liberó su oreja y besó la sensible carne detrás de ella, enviando pequeñas ondas de placer a través del cuerpo de Hiei que estaban empezando a concentrarse entre sus muslos.

Kurama jugó con su oreja unos instantes más y luego su amigo se tiró hacia atrás, besando suavemente su torso – ignorando sus pezones completamente, para decepción de Hiei. Entonces la fría punta de la lengua de Kurama se hundió en su ombligo y él se retorció, queriendo que su amigo fuera más abajo...

Kurama **fue** más abajo, pero **demasiado** abajo. El peso del youko dejó el futón y la próxima cosa que Hiei supo, fue que los suaves labios estaban besando las plantas de sus pies – primero un pie, luego el otro y después empezaron a ascender por una pierna mientras la mano de Kurama acariciaba la otra. Cuando Kurama alcanzó sus rodillas, Hiei tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de doblarlas para dejarle un acceso más fácil a sus muslos interiores. Hizo un ruido de impaciencia cuando el youko se quedó en su rótula derecha, pero eso no hizo que Kurama fuese más deprisa. Al contrario, eso incitó al pelirrojo a detenerse.

Esta vez, Hiei escuchó el sonido de los cubitos chocando el uno contra el otro cuando Kurama buscó uno en la taza, lo que significaba que el pelirrojo estaba probablemente empezando a disfrutar el juego muchísimo – tanto que ya no se molestaba en hacerlo sigilosamente.

Si Hiei tenía alguna duda sobre si los accesorios eran o no en verdad cubitos de hielo, ésta fue respuesta cuando uno fue pasado lentamente a lo largo de la línea entre su muslo y su abdomen. Él inhaló con los dientes apretados ante la frialdad, que estuvo inmediatamente aliviada por la cálida lengua de Kurama cuando bebió el agua que el cubito había dejado. El dedo índice del youko trazó ese mismo lugar en su otra pierna y Hiei se preparó para una repetición de la actuación – y lanzó un grito cuando la boca helada de Kurama se cerró sobre su pezón izquierdo. Agarró las sábanas del futón con fuerza mientras Kurama alternaba entre lamer y chupar, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo para contener ningún gemido. Dios, le gustaba eso – Kurama sabía lo mucho que le gustaba... y Kurama era tan **bueno** en eso...

Hizo una especie de medio-gemido, medio-quejido cuando la boca de Kurama liberó el endurecido trozo y no pudo detenerse a sí mismo. Movió sus manos y agarró la cabeza del youko, aplicando un poco de presión para intentar convencerle de que se quedase allí. A Kurama no pareció importarle, pero tampoco accedió. En vez de eso, volvió a colocar las manos de Hiei donde él las había dejado al principio. Hiei hizo un sonido de protesta y Kurama lo silenció con un beso, conduciendo sus fríos dedos a jugar con el otro pezón de Hiei. No era ** exactamente** lo que quería que Kurama hiciese, pero se sentía bien. Así que respondió al beso, dejando que el youko supiese que lo aprobaba.

Jadeó por aire fresco cuando Kurama dejó su boca y sintió al youko cambiarse de posición en el futón. Hiei frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba ahora a gatas por encima de él, pero de cara a sus pies. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca cuando su mente evocó la divertida – y atrayente – imagen de Kurama a gatas con su trasero en el aire. Entonces la lengua del pelirrojo se estaba deslizando deliciosamente hacia la unión de sus muslos, y su atención fue inmediatamente desviada. Levantó sus caderas en una silenciosa súplica para que Kurama continuase; para que le tragase entero... Lo quería...

Kurama se lo dio; rápida y repentinamente, la boca del youko lo metió para dentro y lo bajó, sus labios pasaron lentamente por la longitud de Hiei y luego le liberó. Fue tan rápido, Hiei apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y aún menos dejarle hacer ningún grito de placer. Gimoteó cuando Kurama besó la parte delantera de sus caderas, esperando que el youko se compadeciera de él.

Uno pensaría que después de casi tres años de copular con Kurama, Hiei le conocería mejor.

El youko ignoró su súplica y empezó a besar al azar sitios de la parte inferior de su cuerpo: caderas, muslos, abdomen,... Entonces su amigo se movió otra vez, volviendo a su posición previa, a horcajadas sobre él una vez más. Kurama rió ligeramente y acarició sus brazos, preparándolos. Besó la parte interior de las muñecas de Hiei y colocó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Hiei le dejó que lo hiciese, agradecido de que a su amigo no le diera por atarle, a lo cual era muy afín. Aunque él lo hubiese consentido varias veces porque Kurama se lo había pedido y suplicado, a Hiei no le gustaba estar atado por **ninguna** razón.

El youko liberó sus brazos y Hiei no los movió. Suspiró suavemente cuando Kurama dejó un dulce beso en cada uno de sus párpados cerrados, como elogiándolo por mantenerlos cerrados todo el tiempo. Hiei pensó silenciosamente que él se merecía el elogio. Le gustaba observar a Kurama durante su cópula – y tenía que admitir que no saber donde Kurama iba a tocarlo después le estaba volviendo loco.

Suspiró otra vez y se estremeció cuando el cubito de hielo empezó a descender por su brazo izquierdo... por el lado... por el exterior de su pierna... y luego por el interior, subiendo por el interior de su muslo, afortunadamente evitando completamente su excitación, para continuar bajando por el interior de su otra pierna... después el exterior, y subió por su cuerpo hasta su brazo derecho, casi como si Kurama estuviese helando uno de esos dioses que parecían humanos. Kurama se inclinó hacia abajo para besar su cuello otra vez, con la boca abierta con la escasa señal de succión... y luego se escurrió más hacia bajo y se quedó en el pezón que él había abandonado antes. Hiei gimió más alto esta vez, esperando que los ruidos obligasen a su amigo a quedarse ahí más tiempo. Era fácil ser así de ruidoso; los dientes del youko se preocuparon del trozo de carne en su boca, mamó de él como si pudiese conseguir leche de éste y se estuviese esforzando.

"Kurama," Hiei pronunció, rompiendo su tácito acuerdo de silencio. "¿puedo...?"

Sintió a su amigo asentir y no perdió tiempo. Enroscó sus dedos en la melena roja de Kurama y sujetó la cabeza del youko en su pectoral, se arqueó hacia la apasionada boca. Los brazos de Kurama se movieron debajo de él para envolverlos firmemente alrededor de su espalda. El pelirrojo se levantó del pecho de Hiei y luego se movió rápidamente hacia abajo para tragarlo otra vez. La boca de Hiei se quedó abierta, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, sólo su pesada e irregular respiración. Esa era otra cosa en la que Kurama era bueno...

De algún modo, Hiei pensaba mientras se retorcía bajo las acciones de Kurama, era más erótico porque no podía ver a su amigo descender por él. Era un poco una contradicción, ya que normalmente **observar** a Kurama le habría encendido todavía más. Por así decirlo. Esta vez no se le permitía ver, pero tenía una imaginación muy viva. Una que estaba en esta momento proporcionándole la imagen de Kurama yaciendo entre sus muslos, con sus ojos cerrados y su hermoso pelo rojo extendido sobre el abdomen de Hiei, sus propias caderas empujando contra el borde del futón mientras él sujetaba a Hiei constantemente e intentaba sacar su liberación de él...

Pensar se hizo imposible cuando Kurama aceleró el paso, cayendo en el ritmo que Hiei había llegado a amar. Hiei movió sus piernas y las colocó alrededor de la espalda de su amigo, balanceando sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás en la boca del youko. Kurama le estaba llevando a ese lugar... a ese maravilloso lugar donde el tiempo se detiene, donde no hay preocupaciones, donde sólo había placer...

He tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó cuando llegó.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que volviera en sí. Sintió a Kurama estirándose encima suyo, aunque teniendo en cuenta de no poner todo su peso encima de él, pero se tomó su tiempo. Esperó hasta que su respiración se regularizó, hasta que sus extremidades dejaron de temblar... Cuando abrió sus ojos Kurama le estaba sonriendo; una deslumbrante y radiante sonrisa.

"Sabía que sería divertido." Susurró con excitación, inclinándose hacia abajo para sembrar pequeños besos por la cara y el cuello de Hiei. "Deberías haberte visto. Estabas tan hermoso... no podía apartar mis ojos de ti."

Hiei no contestó enseguida, pero rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kurama y besó su mejilla. "... Mantuve mis ojos cerrados."

Kurama permaneció en silencio por un momento. Después estalló en un ataque de pequeñas risas, dándose la vuelta par que ambos estuvieran estirados de lado. "Oh Hiei, tonto... ¡Ese no era el propósito del juego!" Él insistió, abrazando a Hiei hacia él, pasando su nariz por su pelo.

"¿Entonces qué era?" Preguntó Hiei. "Pensé que era un reto."

"No del todo." Kurama respondió, acariciando arriba y abajo su espalda con una mano. "Lo leí en la revista. Aparentemente, hay cuatro secretos senderos de placer que se pueden seguir en el cuerpo de un hombre para darle una increíble experiencia. Cogí el 'lento y sensual'." Besó la nariz de Hiei. "No eres exactamente un hombre, pero imaginé que serviría." Añadió con un guiño. "¿Entonces... que te ha parecido?"

¿Increíble? Ciertamente no. Pero había sido lento, sensual, placentero, impredecible, ... "Sabes, considerando que eso está escrito por mujeres, saben bastante sobre hombres..."

"¿Entonces te gustó?" Preguntó Kurama, frotándose intencionadamente contra el cuerpo de Hiei.

"Claro que me ha gustado." Respondió Hiei, y luego movió su mano para tocar la erección que Kurama todavía poseía. "Lo siento, youko. Me ocuparé de ti en un minuto."

"¿En un minuto?" Kurama repitió. "¿Por qué en un minuto?"

Hiei se alejó y cogió la revista, agradeciendo el hecho de que Kurama hubiese guardado la página. Ojeó las páginas que contenían el juego al que acababan de jugar y sonrió. Había más. "Es mi turno."

"Pero tú no lees en inglés." Protestó Kurama. "¿Cómo puedes saber lo que tienes que hacer? No quiero leértelo todo en voz alta, Hiei." Se quejó. "Lo quiero ahora. ¿Por favor?"

Hiei estudió las páginas. "Hay dibujos, Rojo. Puedo leer los dibujos. Mira," añadió señalando la figura en verde del cuerpo humano con puntos y líneas decorándolo. "hay hasta diagramas. Creo que lo haré bien." Sonrió cuando pasó el método que Kurama había utilizado en él y vio el siguiente. Habían hecho 'Slow and Sensual'. Tal vez era la ocasión para 'Fast and Furious'.

Regresó al futón y movió a Kurama para que estuviese boca arriba, poniéndose a horcajadas en el estómago del youko. "¿Quieres jugar otra vez?"

Kurama hizo una mueca. "Hiei, por favor no hagas el 'lento y sensual'. Por favor. No puedo esperar tanto."

Hiei le sonrió con malicia. "¿Crees que lograrás no gritar? ¿O quieres una mordaza?"

"... Pero a mí me gusta gritar." Kurama replicó de forma poco convincente.

"Y a mí ver." Hiei señaló. Se inclinó hacia abajo para respirar en el oído de Kurama. "Pero **si** gritas," Susurró. "... hazlo en inglés."

~ Owari ~ 

**********************************************************************

Qué? Qué os ha parecido? Está bien, no? Espero que sí, porque a mí me gusta mucho ^_^ 

Antes de despedirme quería agradeceros los reviews de la última traducción. Muchísimas gracias!!! ^____^ 

También quería decir un par de cosas a un par de personas que me dejaron review. Os respondo aquí porque supongo que leeréis este fic, ya que dijisteis que queríais un lemon ^^ 

**Kiri Miyamoto**, muchas gracias por el review, antes que nada ^^ Sobre lo de que por qué no escribo uno yo... me gustaría decir que tengo algún que otro fic por ahí escrito, pero no es el caso. Yo siempre digo que hay dos grupos, los escritores y los lectores ^_^ Yo me considero del grupo de los lectores, no tengo demasiada imaginación ^^' Pero si algún día escribo algo decente, ya lo publicaré. 

**Voz del silencio**, gracias por el review a ti también ^_^ Me encantó lo que dijiste de que somos como soles en el invierno polar! Espero que este no te haya decepcionado. 

Puede que veáis que faltan letras, eso es cosa de ff.net, cuando pueda lo arreglaré (a ver cómo lo hago...). Pasa cuando acentúo palabras... es que acaso quieren que la gente escriba mal?!

Mmm... creo que no tenía que decir nada más... Sólo que el fic de capítulos está en proceso y no tardaré en publicar el primero ^___^ 

Mata ne!!!


	2. Countdown

¡SORPRESA! ¿Quién dijo que no había segunda parte? XD Bueno, tampoco dije que la había ;P Pero es que tenéis que ser más listas y no fiaros mucho de mí, que a veces soy muy mala XDD No os fijasteis que el título principal y el que salía en el fic no eran el mismo? Por algo sería, ¿no? XDDD 

Pues la historia continúa y este capítulo es más lemon que el anterior (cosa que no recordaba ^^) así que he decidido cambiar el rating. 

Para variar responderé los reviews al principio ^_^ 

**Sanasa, **lo de la broma de los gemidos en inglés fue una de las cosas que más me gustó del capítulo, jeje. Este también te llegará antes de ir a dormir?? ^_^ 

**Kiri, **sí, Hiei se lo pasó muy bien y ya que hay segunda parte le toca el turno a Kurama XD Lo de aprender inglés ya lo hace, ya ^^ 

**Vaslav, **no será el Fast and Furious, pero creo que también te gustará ^_^ Y opino lo mismo, NUNCA lamería los pies a nadie y menos en verano!! Eccs... 

**Misao_chan,** gracias ^^ es que el fic tiene una combinación muy buena y me encantan ciertas escenas. Este capítulo tiene una muy buena XDD 

**Baalberi,** qué risa! Ni me había pasado por la cabeza que se podía entender así XDDD A ver (jeje), la práctica supongo que se refiere al entrenamiento, y la patrulla pues a patrullar por el Makai XD qué malpensada eres! ^^ 

**Shakoba,** sip, a mí también me gusta mucho la relación que tienen ^_^ y por eso, para variar un poco, decidí traducirlo.

**Siesna,** me alegra que te gustara. A ver si este capítulo te gusta más! 

OH! Explico una cosa antes, al principio veréis que se empieza la frase con: " pero que la misma frase no termina con: " Eso es porque sigue hablando la misma persona, oks? 

Bueno, pues ya está. Os dejo leer ya el capítulo ^_^ Que lo disfrutéis! 

**********************************************************************

**CUENTA ATRÁS**

(Countdown)

**********************************************************************

"Mmm...

"Ahhh...

"Ohhh...

"Ahn... ah... sí...

"Mmm... Hiei... 

"Ah...! Oh...! Sí... Sí!

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí!

"¡No pares, Hiei! ¡Más! ¡Más!

"Sí! Sí! Sí! Sí! SÍ!!"

Sentado desde el sofá, Hiei bajó la revista para levantar una ceja al jadeante youko del futón. "¿Fue tan bueno para mí como lo fue para ti?"

Kurama se estiró, cruzando los brazos debajo de la cabeza. Sólo llevaba una camisa y sus boxers de seda rojos. "Fue fantástico..."

"¿Tenías que ser TAN ruidoso...?"

Su amigo resopló. "Bueno, no me dejarías gritar – odio cuando no me dejas gritar. Tenía muchos gritos para hacer."

"Ya lo veo." Hiei volvió a la revista, ojeando las demasiado finas páginas y arrugando la nariz ante varias de las modelos. "El azul no es su color." Murmuró. "Y esta se ve mejor con sólo la línea en los lados de los ojos."

"¿Has encontrado algo ya, Hiei?"

"Nop. ¿Crees que ya los hemos hecho todos?"

"Imposible. Hay consejos sobre sexo en cada publicación. Seguro que nos hemos saltado algunos."

Hiei se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ¿por qué no vienes a ayudarme a mirar en vez de estar fingiendo orgasmos en el suelo?"

"¿Quién está fingiendo?" Rió Kurama. "Y además, esperaba hacer otra ronda antes de probar algo nuevo." Se giró para quedarse estirado de lado, la cabeza apoyada en una mano, y dio una palmada en el espacio libre del futón, invitante.

Hiei le dirigió al youko una sonrisa irónica. "Lo estabas pasando bien sin mí."

"Pero será más divertido **contigo**." Kurama señaló. 

"Rojo, hace poco que **acabamos**."

"No lo hace." Kurama replicó. "Ya han pasado tres horas."

Hiei parpadeó. "¿Ah sí? Supongo que mi percepción del tiempo se ha vuelto un poco distorsionada." Era de esperar, supuso, con el extraño horario que habían estado siguiendo. Desde que Kurama había jugado a uno de los juegos de 'Senderos de placer', se habían pasado los últimos días haciendo nada más que comer, dormir y follar.

"Tal vez *sí* que los hemos hecho todos." Dijo Hiei, siguiendo ojeando la revista. "Nos hemos pasado días jugando con estos libros. No creo que tengamos nada nuevo que probar..."

"¿Quién dice que tiene que ser algo nuevo, entonces?" Kurama arrulló. "Siempre podemos hacer uno de los viejos trucos..."

"Preferiría hacer algo nuevo." Admitió Hiei y se detuvo pensativo. "Pero esa cosa con las esposas y los donuts... Sí que lo haría otra vez."

Kurama lamió sus labios. "Sí – y el truco de la ducha con el palo de la cortina... lo haría otra vez."

"Yo no." Contestó Hiei con una mueca. "La parte inferior de la espalda todavía me duele cuando me agacho... ¿Qué tal esa cosa con los plátanos?"

"Noh-uh. Estoy lleno de plátanos. Ey, podemos hacer esa cosa de los azotes otra vez."

"No. Eso fue humillante. Nunca lo haré otra vez, a menos que YO dé lo azotes."

"Aguafiestas."

Hiei medio sonrió y pasó la página. La siguiente cabecera llamó su atención. Kurama le había dado un curso intensivo en literatura inglesa, y ahora tenía soltura – o al menos sabía leer. Dudaba que pudiese decir una en inglés para salvar su vida, pero podía entender el lenguaje escrito. Echó una ojeada al artículo y se quedó mirando la cabecera de nuevo. Interesante... "Rojo." Le llamó en voz baja. "Creo que he encontrado algo."

"¿Oh?" Kurama gateó hacia él, intrigado. "¿Qué?"

Hiei giró la revista para que así su amigo pudiera ver el artículo. Kurama sonrió y alargó el brazo para cogerlo, Hiei lo alejó y se la escondió detrás de su espalda. "Es mi turno."

"No, no lo es." Protestó Kurama. "Estuviste arriba la última vez."

"Bien, también estaré arriba esta vez."

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Lo digo yo."

"Eso no es suficiente."

"Está bien, entonces... Lo dice el libro." Hiei asintió con decisión. "Quien tenga la revista, tiene el poder."

Kurama levantó una ceja. "Oh, ¿de verdad?"

"De verdad. Además, tú eres el hombre."

"Ah, pero tú siempre te ríes de mí de lo afeminado que me veo. Así que, eso te hace **a ti** el hombre."

"No soy un hombre – soy un demonio macho. Los dos no son necesariamente lo mismo."

"Bueno intento. Dame la revista."

"No."

Kurama saltó hacia él y Hiei salió corriendo del sofá para evitarle. "¡No te escapes, Hiei!" Su amigo ordenó. "¡Quédate y lucha como un hombre!"

"No soy un hombre – soy un demonio ma -- ack!" Esquivó el cojín del sofá y después a su atacante compañero. "Kurama." Reprendió riendo. "Es sexo, no un torneo."

"Me gusta el juego violento." Su amigo respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"A mí no me gusta tanto..."

"Lo sé – eres una chica."

"Bien, entonces eso te hace el hombre. Por lo tanto, yo estoy arriba y tú abajo." Señaló el futón. "Venga, al suelo."

Kurama se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. "No. Es **mi** turno estar arriba. No **quiero** estar abajo."

Hiei abrazó la revista cerca de él y miró de modo suplicante al pelirrojo. "¿Por favor?"

Kurama puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado, agitando una mano. "Dios Hiei, no hagas lo de los ojos..."

Hiei inclinó la cabeza e intensificó la mirada. "¿Por fa, Rojo?"

Kurama se giró, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Se estaba esforzando de no sonreír. "Hiei, no pongas esa cara..."

"¿Venga, por favor?"

"Hiei--" 

"¿Por fi? ¿Por favor, por fa?"

Kurama soltó una risa y caminó hacia él, viéndose vencido. "Tienes suerte," Empezó, tomando a Hiei por los hombros y acercándolo hacia él. "que tu cara tenga las mismas dimensiones que las de un gatito." Sonrió y se inclinó para besar el cuello de Hiei.

"Sí." Hiei reconoció, cerrando los ojos y inclinando su cabeza para tentar a su amigo a que continuase. "Estoy seguro, ¿a que sí? Todo el mundo piensa que soy mono... ¿Por qué no empecé a explotar eso hace años...?"

"Sí... eres mono." Kurama asintió, las manos serpenteando por el cuerpo de Hiei. Los labios del pelirrojo eran suaves y húmedos en su piel. "Y eres pequeño... y bajito... y ¡Abajo!" Gritó, quitándole la revista y retrocediendo.

"¡Eh!" Hiei espetó enojado. "¡Me has engañado!"

"Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, Hiei."

"Nada de eso se refiere a nosotros, Kurama."

"Entonces todo vale en el amor, en la guerra y en la lujuria." Kurama sonrió con malicia y señaló el futón. "Trae tu culo aquí."

Hiei alzó una ceja. "¿Sólo mi culo?"

"Es la única parte de ti que necesito."

"Entonces lo llevaré todo – sólo para molestarte."

Hiei volvió al futón con paso airado. Sintió que Kurama le seguía de cerca, así que cuando se acercaron al colchón, se giró y abordó al youko."

Kurama gritó cuando Hiei le empujó al suelo y durante unos momentos lucharon de modo amistoso para dominar. Hiei sabía que ninguno de los dos se estaba tomando la lucha en serio. Después de todo, no importaba quien terminase con la revista, ambos ganarían.

Gimió fingiendo desesperación cuando Kurama le sujetó, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y presionando su espalda contra el suelo. Empujó el brazo del youko con su mano libre, pero el pelirrojo le tenía bien cogido.

"¿Te rindes?" Preguntó su amigo, rozando la entrepierna de Hiei.

Hiei le dirigió al youko una media sonrisa y movió su mano libre para empezar a golpear su puño contra el suelo. "¡No pares, Kurama!" Gritó al máximo que le permitían sus pulmones. "¡Más! ¡Más!"

Kurama había empezado a reír disimuladamente tan pronto como el primer 'más' había salido de su boca. "Hiei." Consiguió decir entre risa. "¡Para!"

"¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!"

"¡Hiei, para ya!" Kurama gritó horrorizado. Aunque todavía estaba riendo. "¡La gente de debajo nuestro... los vecinos...!"

Hiei tiró hacia atrás la cabeza y golpeó el suelo más fuerte con cada palabra. "¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Shuichi! ¡Shuichi! ¡No pares! ¡No pares **nunca**!"

"¡Hiei!" Kurama gimió, moviendo ambas manos para apagar sus gritos. "¡Cállate!"

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Hiei dio la vuelta y arrebató la revista. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Kurama y blandió el libro. "Gané."

Kurama empezó a acariciar sus muslos. "Pero te gusta estar abajo." Dijo con tristeza.

"Nunca dije que no." Hiei le sonrió a su amigo. "A ti también te gusta estar abajo."

"Nunca dije que no."

Hiei le sacó la lengua al youko.

Kurama medio sonrió. "Si vas a sacar tu lengua fuera, haz algo con ella."

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh, Rojo... puedes hacerlo mejor que eso." Se inclinó hacia abajo y besó a su amigo, pero no utilizó su lengua para nada, manteniendo el contacto con el mínimo roce de labios. Aplastó la mano errante de Kurama y sonrió ante la mirada interrogativa del youko. "Dilo."

"¿Decir qué?"

"Gané."

"Oh, está bien... Gané."

Hiei entrecerró los ojos y pellizcó la mejilla de Kurama. "Sabelotodo. Sabes qué quiero decir."

"Ah. Lo sé. Ganaste." Kurama sonrió y dejó caer los brazos hacia atrás, abriendo las piernas de par en par y mostrando su cuello. "¿Me violarás ahora?"

"En realidad, estaba pensando en sólo sentarme aquí..."

Kurama pellizcó su muslo.

"¡Au!"

"Después de lo que hemos pasado para tenerme aquí abajo, sería **mejor** que me hicieras pensar que al menos valió la pena." Frotó el lugar que acababa de pellizcar. "Lo siento."

"Lo dejaré pasar... Sólo esta vez."

"Eres muy amable..." Kurama pestañeó. "¿Entonces a qué vamos a jugar?"

"99 Cosas que Hacerle a un Hombre Desnudo."

"Suena divertido..." Luego el youko sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Pero estás seguro de que puedes contar tan alto?"

"Muy gracioso." Hiei golpeó el lado de su amigo.

Kurama hizo una pequeña exclamación de dolor. "¿Era esa una de las 99 cosas?"

"No." Hiei se inclinó para besar al pelirrojo otra vez, deteniéndose a meros milímetros de la boca de su amigo para soplar en los labios fruncidos y luego los rozó ligeramente. Cuando se retiró Kurama levantó su cabeza para tratar de seguirle. Hiei se sentó con una media sonrisa. "Aunque eso lo era."

"¿Qué era? ¿Torturarme?" Kurama alargó su brazo y cogió la parte delantera de la camiseta. El youko le estiró hacia abajo y Hiei puso sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de su amigo para evitar que sus rostros chocaran. Kurama sonrió. "¿Vamos a hacer las 99 cosas?"

Hiei soltó una risa, rozando con su boca la del pelirrojo otra vez antes de moverse hacia su oreja. "Nop. Algunas de ellas no las podemos hacer." Recorrió con la lengua los bordes. "Porque requieren pechos, cosa que yo no tengo."

"Mejor que no." Kurama masculló. "O tendrías que darme algunas explicaciones... Aunque, tal vez no sería tan malo. Entonces podría tenerlo casi todo."

"Pero entonces nunca me dejarías en paz." Hiei señaló, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja del youko.

"Lo dices como si fuese algo malo..."

"Supongo que no lo es." Hiei lamentó, encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose para empezar a trabajar en los botones de la camiseta sin mangas de Kurama. "Por cierto, esto te hace parecer una chica..."

"Muy gracioso."

"Oh, no estaba bromeando."

"Me maltratas tanto." Sollozó Kurama, colocando un brazo sobre los ojos. "Tanto emocional como físicamente. Debería dejarte."

Hiei resopló bajito y jugueteó con uno de los últimos botones. Estaba enredado en un hilo de la camisa. "¿Por qué nos molestamos en volvernos a vestir otra vez? No vamos a ir a ninguna parte..." Forcejeó con el botón rebelde unos instantes más antes de suspirar bruscamente. "Rojo, ¿puedo arrancarlo?"

"Hiei, tenemos reglas sobre no estropear la ropa del otro."

"Pero es una camisa fea de todos modos." Tiró de la tela. "¿qué importa si se estropea? Es horrorosa."

"Hablemos de esa camiseta azul marino tuya, entonces."

"Eso es diferente. Sabía que se estropearía."

"Ya."

El botón con el que se estaba peleando saltó. "Uups." Dijo, sabiendo que no sonó demasiado a disculpa.

Kurama movió su brazo y le dirigió una mirada a Hiei. "Vas a coser eso de nuevo, ya lo sabes."

"Kurama, es fea." Acabó con los botones y abrió la camisa. Inclinó su cabeza para rozar con las suaves puntas de su pelo los pezones de su amigo.

Kurama suspiró suavemente, sus dedos fueron a acariciar el pelo de Hiei. "Deja de meterte con mi ropa."

"Pero es tan fácil." Hiei protestó. "Sobre todo cuando llevas chismes como **esa** cosa." Besó el lado de abajo de la barbilla de Kurama antes de moverse para pasar su lengua por cada uno de los pezones de su amigo. Después se sentó, metió un dedo en su boca y lo humedeció con su saliva. Utilizó el húmedo dedo para trazar los bordes del oído de Kurama. "No tienes lencería ni vestidos, ¿verdad?"

"No." Respondió Kurama, sonando un poco confundido.

"Bien." Hiei se fue hacia atrás, estando sentado así a horcajadas sobre los muslos del youko. " Porque de ninguna manera me pondría esas cosas..."

Kurama rió ligeramente. "No sé... Me gustaría verte con un vestido..."

"Sueña con ello entonces, porque no pasará." Rozó la unión de los muslos de Kurama con sus dedos. "Dime si me veo bien, ¿vale?" Curvó la mano alrededor de la longitud de Kurama y empezó a acariciarlo a través de la tela de sus shorts.

Kurama se deshizo completamente de su camisa y la tiró a un lado. "Si te ves realmente bien con él, te compraré uno." Prometió, su miembro empezando a endurecerse en la mano de Hiei.

Hiei resopló y se inclinó de manera que estaba casi doblado, quitando su mano de la erección cubierta de seda de Kurama y sustituyéndola por su boca. Ascendió por la longitud principalmente con sólo sus labios, saboreando el suave y sorprendido "Ahh" que Kurama hizo. Recorrió con la lengua la hendidura antes de retirarse, sentándose otra vez y poniendo una pequeña cara.

"No me importa lo cara que sea. La seda sabe horrible."

Kurama alargó las manos para cogerle y Hiei dejó que el youko le llevase hacia abajo. Se acomodó encima arriba de su amigo, su cabeza al nivel de la del pelirrojo. Kurama presionó sus labios contra el hombro de Hiei. "¿Cuándo llegaré al paso dos?" Preguntó, moviendo sus caderas en un diminuto círculo.

"No hasta más tarde." Hiei susurró al oído del youko. Con sus labios bajó por un lado del cuello del pelirrojo y lamió su yugular. Pero en vez de ir mordiendo, como normalmente habría hecho, empezó a chupar la piel – fuerte. Kurama se retorció un poco, moviendo su cabeza un poco para mostrar más de su garganta.

"¿Puedo moverme?" El youko preguntó en voz baja.

Hiei se encogió de hombros. "No me importa." Llevó sus labios tan cerca del oído del pelirrojo que casi lo estaban tocando. "Pero," Susurró. "intenta tomar las riendas y estás jodido."

"¿Es eso una promesa?"

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco, girando la cara de Kurama hacia él con un dedo. "Haces que quiera estrangularte a veces, ¿lo sabes?" Besó al youko antes de que éste pudiera replicar, jugando con los labios de su amigo más que pidiendo estar dentro. Un momento después, las manos de Kurama estaban acariciando sus omóplatos por encima de su camiseta negra. Mordisqueó el labio inferior del pelirrojo y cuando su amigo abrió la boca capturó la lengua que salió, para jugar con sus dientes y aspiró. Las manos de Kurama se movieron desde sus hombros a la parte inferior de su espalda.

Cuando se separaron por aire, Hiei se deslizó hacia abajo para dejar un beso en el pezón izquierdo de Kurama. Frotó su mejilla por él, mientras atrapaba el otro entre su pulgar y su dedo índice. Cuando retorció el que tenía cogido, rápida y bruscamente, Kurama soltó un mitad grito, mitad gemido, y una mano subió para enredarse en el pelo de detrás de la cabeza de Hiei. La otra permaneció en el final de la columna de Hiei. Hiei rió ligeramente. Sabía lo que Kurama podía aguantar – no había tirado lo bastante fuerte como para hacer daño **de verdad**. Pero el hecho de que **podría** hacerlo era parte de lo que lo hacía tan divertido. Él se 'disculpó' besando el endurecido trozo y se sentó otra vez.

"¿Podemos ir al grano ahora?" Kurama preguntó, sin aliento. "No hay necesidad de nada tan prolongado – estamos de vacaciones y en perpetuo estado de calentura."

"Lo siento." Respondió Hiei, tomando una de las manos de Kurama y chupando el dedo índice. "Todavía tengo 34 cosas más que hacer." Continuó, lamiendo alrededor del dedo en una erótica mímica de otra actividad.

"¿Quieres decir que estás **contando**?" Kurama gimió desesperado, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba a Hiei chupando su dedo.

Hiei sonrió y encogió un hombro. "Agradece que omití algunas, entonces. De todas formas no se podían aplicar a nuestra situación." Se detuvo pensativo, recordando una de las sugerencias. "Aunque esa de acercarme sigilosamente por detrás mientras lavas los platos... quizá lo hago después..."

"Sigue entreteniéndote y *tú* lavarás los platos – después de que cosas mi botón en su sitio."

Hiei levantó una ceja. "¿Has visto el montón de platos en el fregadero? Si los voy a lavar, mejor que empiece ahora." Se movió para levantarse.

Las manos de Kurama agarraron sus caderas como una enredadera. "Si te marchas ahora, mueres."

"Ohhh." Hiei suspiró. "¿Una 'muerte' shakesperiana?"

El youko gruñó. "Duermes **tan** bien en el sofá..."

"Eso está bien. He estado queriendo llegar a conocerme a mí mismo otra vez, de todos modos."

"Hiei, deja de ser un imbécil y sigue con ello."

"¿Estás premenstruando, Kurama?" Hiei preguntó con una pequeña media sonrisa. "Porque estás siendo una perra."

El pelirrojo movió sus manos y pellizcó ambas nalgas de Hiei.

"¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Para ya!" Hiei apartó las manos. "¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero **para**!"

Kurama abandonó su asimiento y sonrió dulcemente. "Compensaré a tu trasero más tarde." Prometió.

"Mejor que sí." Hiei murmuró. Se frotó intencionadamente contra dura erección que Kurama estaba soportando – no muy pacientemente, Hiei tenía que añadir. Tomó las manos de Kurama y las puso en su pecho.

"Arráncala." Le instruyó cuando el pelirrojo levantó una ceja.

Kurama lamió sus labios. Agarró bien la fina tela y la rasgó con poco esfuerzo, haciéndola trozos. "Me encanta hacer eso." Comentó, recorriendo con sus manos l pecho de Hiei y alrededor de su espalda para finalmente ir a descansar en sus caderas otra vez.

"A mí también me gusta hacerlo." Hiei contestó intencionadamente. "Pero ya ves, a **alguien** no le gusta cuando le arranco su ropa." Antes de que Kurama pudiera replicar, Hiei se inclinó hacia delante hasta que estuvo casi tumbado encima del pelirrojo, alargando el brazo para coger el tubo de lubricante que había estado olvidado no muy lejos del futón. Se detuvo un momento, un suave y sorprendido "Ahn..." escapó de sus labios cuando Kurama se aprovechó de su posición para tomar un pezón en su boca, las manos acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda. Hizo ver que buscaba el tubo con sus dedos, dejando tiempo para que Kurama deslizase sus pantalones tan abajo de sus piernas como fuese posible.

Cuando el lubricante estuvo en sus manos, Hiei de mala gana se apartó de la boca y se sentó de nuevo. Puso el tubo en su boca mientras quitaba los boxers de Kurama. Tiró los shorts en la misma dirección en la que el resto de la ropa había ido, y luego levantó una rodilla, después la otra para acabar despojándose de sus pantalones, que pronto se unieron a la desechada ropa.

Con una mano y sus dientes Hiei abrió el tubo. Con la otra mano tiró de Kurama para que se sentara. El youko obedeció sin hacer ningún comentario y Hiei se echó un poco hacia atrás para dejar que el pelirrojo doblase las rodillas y las abriese Hiei cogió la mano derecha de Kurama y aplicó una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus primeros dos dedos. Era un poco difícil, ya que el tubo estaba doblado y vaciado de una manera extraña – prueba de la prisa que tenían normalmente cuando lo utilizaban. A menudo, se estaban divirtiendo tanto que casi se olvidaban del pequeño detalle conocido como lubricación, y tenían que apresurarse a cogerlo sin disminuir el ritmo.

Con la mano de Kurama lista, Hiei dejó el tubo en el suelo y luego bajó de golpe hacia la desnuda excitación del youko. Se detuvo justo para soplar en la punta, escuchar el angustiado gemido de su amigo y después tomó tanto de ella como pudo. Mantuvo al pelirrojo sujeto con una mano y la otra viajó a varias partes del cuerpo inferior de Kurama: el interior de sus muslos, el abdomen, los rizos donde la nariz de Hiei estaba casi escondida. Hizo cosquillas bajo la línea de los testículos del youko, escuchando los gemidos de Kurama hacerse más fuertes.

Cuando sintió el primer dedo lubricado encontrar el pliegue de sus nalgas, gimió – en parte para vocalizar su placer y en parte para darle más a Kurama zumbando alrededor de la erección en su boca. El dedo le penetró y Hiei correspondió mamando más fuerte en la dureza de Kurama, humedeciéndola con tanta saliva como él podía y utilizando su lengua para girar alrededor de ella, justo como a el youko le gustaba.

Cuando el segundo dedo se unió al primero y empezó a moverse en tentadores círculos introduciéndolo dentro y fuera. Hiei abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada para así poder ver a Kurama. El youko se inclinó hacia delante pudiendo así besar la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Hiei y sacó sus dedos. Se volvió a estirar en el futón otra vez.

Hiei se colocó encima de la excitación de Kurama, rondando la punta por un momento. Descendió sólo un poco, de modo que la punta rozó su piel y Kurama gimió.

"Hazlo." Era más una súplica que una orden. "Ahora."

Así que lo hizo; rápidamente, casi dejándose caer se impelió en la erección del youko. Le tomó un momento o así para acostumbrarse a la sensación. Se levantó una vez y bajó de nuevo. Esperó unos segundos y luego lo volvió a hacer. Cuando se detuvo la segunda vez, Kurama forcejeó para sentarse una vez más. Se besaron; una brusca, carnal y hambrienta acción, pasando los dedos por el pelo del otro.

Hiei rompió el beso, e inmediatamente empujó a Kurama hacia atrás. Ahora cómodo con la sensación de la erección de Kurama dentro de él, empezó a moverse. Arriba y abajo... arriba y abajo... arriba... y abajo.... Rápidamente, no queriendo romper el ritmo, sacó la mano de Kurama de su propia excitación medio introducida y casi perdió su equilibrio.

"No." Logró decir, esforzándose para seguir yendo al mismo ritmo a pesar de la casi caída, que hubiese sido un tanto dolorosa para ambos.

La voz de Kurama era una mezcla de éxtasis y confusión. "¿No quieres--?"

Hiei le interrumpió con una sacudida enfática de su cabeza. Ahora era plenamente consciente de su propia erección. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que tenía una antes – había estado tan ocupado... Oh, bueno... en lo que se refería a actividades entre sábanas, Kurama tenía la creatividad, pero Hiei tenía la resistencia.

Cuando sintió a Kurama intentando empujarse contra él, rugiendo extranjeros gritos de placer – inglés, Hiei se fijó irónicamente – sabía que era casi el momento. Así que se detuvo. Se encorvó un poco, jadeando y un poco sudado, cerrando los ojos en la cara de los impulsos de su amigo para que continuase.

"Hi-ei." Kurama se quejó. "¿Por qué paras...?"

Hiei no contestó. En vez de eso empezó a levantarse, dejando que Kurama saliese de él. Como esperaba, el acto no le sentó demasiado bien al pelirrojo.

"¿Dónde narices crees que vas?" El youko gimió. "Vuelve aquí **ahora**. ¿Por favor...?" Añadió cuando Hiei no obedeció.

Hiei escupió una pequeña risa y cogió el lubricante otra vez. Ahora tenían que darse prisa, por si acaso Kurama perdía su erección y tuviesen que excitarse de nuevo. Hiei tenía resistencia, sí... pero no creía que pudiese esperar mucho más.

"Arriba y gírate." Pidió jadeante, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Kurama se apresuró en hacer lo que le había pedido, poniéndose a gatas. Hiei gateó hacia delante, mordisqueando la parte inferior de la rodilla de Kurama antes de subir los labios para besar cada una de las nalgas de su amigo. Después se levantó, agarrando las caderas del pelirrojo y rozando con la punta en la hendidura del youko.

"¿Preparado?" Consiguió decir.

Kurama asintió y Hiei se introdujo. Kurama gimió y Hiei hizo lo mismo cuando estuvo encerrado en el pasaje del youko. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de su amigo casi se cayó encima de la espalda del pelirrojo. Kurama se contoneó, acostumbrándose a la sensación, luego gimió y empujó hacia atrás.

Ese fue todo el ánimo que Hiei necesitaba. Empezó a moverse otra vez; el primer par de empujes fueron torpes, pero después la velocidad fue establecida. En vez de ser arriba y abajo, ahora era hacia atrás y hacia delante. Apretó sus ojos cerrados mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Sabía que estaba gimiendo, pero sus propias vocalizaciones fueron ahogadas por los gritos de Kurama – que periódicamente se convertían en ensordecedores rugidos, dando a entender que Hiei había dado en **ese** lugar.

Unos minutos después, Kurama soltó el infame frito que significaba su liberación. Su cuerpo se contrajo y se estremeció debajo de Hiei, y la semilla del pelirrojo probablemente fue derramada en las sábanas. Hiei hizo varios empujes más. Nunca había sido tan ruidoso como Kurama; esta vez sólo soltó un pequeño gemido cuando llegó al clímax, los dedos clavándose en las caderas de Kurama. Cuando hubo acabado, se dejó descansar en la espalda de Kurama y el youko con cuidado bajó a ambos al futón.

Durante un largo rato, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Hiei estaba jadeando, y podía oír **y** sentir a Kurama hacer lo mismo, las inspiraciones del youko hacían que Hiei subiese y bajase con ellas. El pelo rojo de Kurama estaba enmarañado y apelmazado en la mejilla de Hiei. Los minutos pasaron.

"¿Sabes qué?" Kurama preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Ahn?"

"... Definitivamente voy a renovar mi suscripción."

Hiei se rió ligeramente y rodó fuera de su amigo. " **Son** divertidos..."

"Sí que lo son. Me pregunto por qué no te los he enseñado antes..."

Hiei se tumbó sobre su estómago en el futón. "Yo no sé tú, pero yo estoy listo para una siesta ahora."

"Yo, también." Kurama reconoció con un bostezo. "Hacemos otra ronda de aquí 3 horas o así?"

"Claro."

El youko se estiró de lado junto a él. Hiei no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que la cara del pelirrojo estaba justo delante de la suya. "... Di Hiei... ¿si en un momento voy al sex shop y cojo un vestido... te lo pondrías para la próxima ronda?"

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

"No."

"¿Por fa?"

"No."

"¿Venga, por favor?"

"No." 

"¿Por fi? ¿Por favor, por fa?"

"No."

"Ni siquiera si--"

"No."

Kurama suspiró y Hiei le escuchó dejarse caer sobre su estómago. "No eres nada divertido."

"Soy muy divertido."

"Entonces vístete guapo para mí."

"No."

"De acuerdo... Pero tan pronto como nos levantemos, recuerda que tienes platos que lavar y botones que coser."

Hiei bufó. "De acuerdo. Y tú puedes salir y comprarme unas camisetas nuevas. Mi reserva tiende a reducirse cuando me quedo aquí. No me imagino el por qué..."

Kurama se rió disimuladamente. "... Nah. Prefiero no hacer nada y follar como conejos."

Hiei medio sonrió. "Te veré en tres horas."

"... ¿Hiei?"

"¿Hm?"

"... estaré arriba la próxima vez, ¿verdad? **Es** mi turno."

"Sí, estarás arriba...

"... tal vez...."

~ OWARI ~

_********************************************************************** _

Yo también quiero arrancarle la camiseta a Hiei!!! (ya empiezo a pervertirme... XD) Lo mejor del capítulo? Cuando se pelean por la revista XDD me encanta! Y cuando Hiei empieza a dar golpes en el suelo... me parto XDD 

Espero que os haya gustado!!! 

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!! 

Mata ne! 


	3. Randy Rodeo

Por dios...!! Qué ganas de actualizar que tenía!! Antes que nada quería disculparme por haber tardado tantísimo, pero es que entre una cosa y la otra y que el capítulo me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza... pues ha ido pasando el tiempo.

Supongo que la mayoría ya se esperaba un tercer capítulo, ¿no?

Pues aquí lo tenéis!

Bueno, reviews

**Sanasa, **entonces no soy mala? Jeje, no sé. Sabes... a partir de ahora me lo pensaré dos veces antes de pasarte un link ¬¬ Oh, y gracias por ayudar! Qué habría hecho si no te llego a encontrar?? (Ya sé. ¡Volverme loca!)

**Kiri, **¡pues vamos a arrancársela! ¿¿Alguien más se apunta?? XD Kurama no creo que se dejara por eso... aunque ahora que lo pienso, preferiría arrancar otra cosa (sale en este capítulo) n.n Pues sí, había otro capítulo!!

**Nima, ** muy porno XDDD sip, un poquito sí. Pero es que no puede ser romántico, porque no están enamorados! XDDD Lo de que porqué acaba con un 'owari' pues, la verdad es que no lo sé seguro, pero supongo que la autora no tenía pensado continuar la historia, pero al final lo hacía :D

**Misao chan, **pues como ya ves, sí que hay otro capítulo más. Me alegro de que te gustara el anterior ;)

**Inari-chan, **te mueres?? Por qué? No te mueras, no! XD Oh, no te preocupes porque tus reviews sean largos, a mí no me importa en absoluto ;) ¿Quieres lemon? Pues puedes buscar uno que tradujo Shirubi. Busca, busca (si no te lo has leído ya, claro...)

**Vaslav,** di que sí, eso _s_ que son unas vacaciones! XD Yo también las quiero así!! Pero luego a ver quien vuelve a la rutina después de pasarlo tan bien!! XDD

**Keiko-cvl,** sí, ya sé que no dejaste review. Pero es que entré en tu bio y vi que recomendabas el fic... así que te lo agradezco, bueno la autora te lo agradece ;P Y encantada de que te haya impactado XDD

Ya está :D Muy contenta de que el anterior os gustara tanto. Espero que este que viene os guste igual o más! El rating sigue estando altito XD

A disfrutar!!

****

**

* * *

**

****

**RODEO CALIENTE **

(Randy Rodeo)

* * *

"Entonces... ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Muy francamente, mi youko. Me importa un bledo."

"Hiei, que conste que no se te permite ver 'Lo que el viento se llevó.' más."

"Pero es una película divertida."

"¿Qué tiene de divertida?"

"Tú no tienes mi sentido del humor, Kurama."

"Te creo... ¿Has encontrado algo ya?"

"Aún no – aunque creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que domino menos el inglés que tú y yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo."

"Yo hice todo el trabajo antes – con bastante entusiasmo, podría añadir. Lleno de vigor y energía, estuve."

"Si hubiese habido más energía, habrías tenido más vigor al final."

"Muy gracioso. Sólo por eso debería--"

"--¿Follarme con fuerza? ¿'Ballsiest' es una palabra?"

"No lo creo."

"Y se llaman a sí mismos editores..."

Kurama puso los ojos en blanco y cogió la edición que Hiei estaba ojeando. "Se supone que debería haber juegos de sexo en esta publicación. Eso dice en la portada. ¿Por qué no podemos encontrarlos?"

Hiei bufó y cogió otra publicación. "Mujeres cotillas... siempre escondiendo las cosas buenas..."

Kurama examinó uno de las cabeceras de su publicación. "Hiei, ¿en qué piensas realmente durante el sexo?"

"En lo hermoso que eres, Scarlet."

"... ¿En qué piensas **realmente**?"

"¿Estoy arriba o abajo?"

"En los dos sitios."

"¿A la vez?" Hiei silbó suavemente. "Vaya. ¿Entonces quién te necesita?"

"Hi-ei --"

"Está bien, está bien... Si estoy arriba, no puedo escucharme a mí mismo pensar con esos atroces aullidos de apareamiento de banshee tuyos. (1)"

Kurama se atragantó. "¿Aullidos de apareamiento de banshees?"

"Y cuando estoy abajo, normalmente es algo por el estilo de, ¡ohdiosohdiosohdiosohdios'. ¿Y tú qué?"

Kurama sonrió divertido. "Estoy pensando en lo increíble que eres."

"... ¿En qué piensas **realmente**?"

"Lo decía en serio. Pienso en lo afortunado que soy de que me dejes follarte una vez y otra. Y tú me dejas gritar tan fuerte como quiero."

"Ooohh... Te amo, Scarlet."

"No, no lo haces."

"¿Me gustas?"

Kurama medio sonrió. "Algunas veces no estoy muy seguro de eso..."

"... ¿Te deseo?"

"Eso es lo único."

Volvieron a sus revistas por unos momentos, buscando algo que no hubieran intentado ya. Era media mañana – bastante temprano en el día – pero las vacaciones de Kurama estaban llegando a su fin demasiado pronto. Sólo quedaban un par de días antes de que él tuviese que volver a su rutina: levantarse, comer, trabajar, llegar a casa, una ronda de sexo, dormir. Qué ciclo tan aburrido... Y una vez Hiei volviese con Mukuro eso significaría nada de sexo. _¿Mukuro estaría de acuerdo con dejar que Hiei durmiese conmigo los fines de semana...? _

"Ecs."

Kurama cambió su mirada a su amigo. "¿Qué?"

Hiei hizo una cara hacia su publicación y leyó en voz alta. " 'Then, without any warning, he showed me how he liked to put his unit incide the peel and use the banana goo as lubricant'. Eso es asqueroso.(2)"

Kurama sonrió. "**Es **extraño... pero suena bien viniendo de ti." Cuando Hiei levantó una ceja, Kurama se explicó. "Me refiero al modo en como lo lees. Tu inglés es gracioso."

Hiei le dirigió una feroz sonrisa. "Bite me." Pronunció, muy claramente, en inglés.

Kurama le devolvió la sonrisa y mordió en el aire. A él le gustaba morder... a Hiei le gustaba que le mordiesen... y el hecho de que Hiei estuviera sentado cerca de él, prácticamente desnudo no estaba ayudando para nada. La ola de calor había disminuido el día antes, pero se habían acostumbrado a llevar nada más que shorts de seda. Eran cómodos, tapaban lo suficiente y eran fáciles de quitar. Kurama ojeó su revista otra vez. "Esperemos que encuentre esos juegos pronto o..." Se calló, parpadeando ante la sencilla página delante de él. "Oh, Hiei..."

"¿Qué?"

"... Los encontré." Dio un pequeño golpe en la página azul oscuro. "Estaban metidos entre algunos anuncios y la distribución es muy simple. No me extraña que no los hayamos visto."

Hiei tiró su publicación por la sala de estar y gateó para echar un vistazo a la de Kurama. "¿Entonces, a qué juego vamos a jugar?"

"Hay seis... Si estamos muy cachondos, podemos hacerlos todos."

"No te preocupes por mí." Le aseguró Hiei. "Tú eres el del cuerpo con monoorgasmo. Pobre humano; tienes un libido insaciable, pero tu equipo no puede seguir el ritmo."

"Puedo hacer más de una ronda." Replicó Kurama. Y podía... sólo necesitaba cinco o diez minutos entre retozos. "Perdóname por no tener tu poliorgásmico cuerpo – Maldito demonio." Pasó la página. "¿Quieres hacer el 'Helado-Caliente Especial'?"

Hiei hizo una cara. "Eso suena demasiado parecido a 'Senderos de placer'. Visto, hecho, terminado."

"¿Qué tal 'Sólo para sus ojos'?"

Hiei echó un vistazo a la descripción. "... Pero no estoy cansado."

Kurama cerró sus ojos. "Entonces qué tal..." Empezó y luego la voz se fue apagando, leyendo con atención la descripción del quinto juego. "Hiei... ¿cuál de nosotros es el hombre ahora?"

Hiei leyó todas las instrucciones. "... Tú lo eres, Kurama."

"Entonces, ¿hacemos este?"

"¿El 'Randy Rodeo'?" Preguntó Hiei. "Claro. Pero no tenemos una cinta larga aterciopelada..."

"No," Reconoció Kurama, deslizándose cerca del demonio de fuego. "pero tengo un cinturón..."

"Pero dice que necesitamos ambos para el 'sumo placer'..."

"¿Y qué? Improvisaremos." Kurama sonrió abiertamente y pasó un dedo por el hombro de Hiei. "Además, te conozco... Todo lo que tengo que hacer es prestarle una generosa/ abundante atención a tus pectorales y te desharás por mí."

"Todo lo que tengo que hacer es montarte y empezarás a sonar como puerco espines apareándose sobre una pizarra."

Kurama entrecerró los ojos. "Eres tan cruel conmigo... ¿Cómo está tu espalda?"

"Bien, supongo."

"Excelente." Kurama dijo bromeando, y agarró a su amigo, haciendo que rodaran de modo que él acabara dominante. Acabaron saliendo del futón y estirados en el suelo del comedor. Kurama deslizó sus manos debajo de Hiei, poniendo sus palmas a modo de almohada para la cabeza del demonio de fuego.

Hiei levantó una ceja. "¿Lo tomo como que estás listo?"

Kurama asintió y rozó con su nariz la de Hiei. "Siempre estoy listo, mi amante demonio."

Hiei rió ligeramente y descansó sus manos en la cintura de Kurama. "Sí, lo sé..." Una mano vagó hacia más abajo para quedarse sobre el trasero de Kurama, y la otra apartó los rojos mechones de Kurama de su cuello. "... ¿Puedo hacerte trenzas?"

Kurama cerró los ojos. "Sólo si tú me dejas hacerte coletas."

Su amigo le dirigió una media sonrisa y lamió su nariz. "Tal vez más tarde."

Kurama también sonrió y clavó sus caderas en las de su amigo, viendo los ojos de Hiei perder el enfoque un momento. "¿Entonces, vamos a jugar a 'Randy Rodeo'?" Susurró, escurriéndose para abajo para tocar con la punta de la lengua el pezón izquierdo de Hiei.

La cabeza de Hiei ya no estaba apoyada en las manos de Kurama, pero a él no parecía importarle. "... Uh-huh..."

Kurama cerró los ojos, ya imaginando cómo se sentiría. Frotó su mejilla contra el pectoral de Hiei. "Entonces... ¿vas a montarme como un toro mecánico...?"

"... Si tú quieres..."

"¡Genial!" Kurama gritó, saliendo de encima de su amigo y poniéndose de pie. "¡Voy a coger el cinturón!" Añadió, girándose y preparándose para escabullirse hacia su habitación.

"Y tú me llamas cruel." Hiei se lamentó con tristeza. "He sido abandonado por un trozo de cuero..."

Kurama rió ligeramente y se dio la vuelta. "Oh, lo siento. Puedes venir conmigo. (3)" Añadió, agachándose y recogiendo al demonio de fuego, forcejeando con el peso añadido sólo un momento.

"Me gustará venir contigo." Hiei murmuró de manera seductora. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurama, mientras Kurama les llevaba por el apartamento. "Aunque, en verdad, Scarlet, esto debería entenderse de otra manera.(3)"

"Basta con las referencias al 'Viento', Rhett."

Kurama llevó su amigo a la habitación. Soltó a Hiei en la cama deshecha antes de dirigirse al armario y rebuscar en el cajón de arriba por un cinturón.

"¿Habéis visto eso?" Hiei preguntó a nadie en particular. "Me tiró – así. Como si no fuese nada. Qué cara..."

Kurama sonrió divertido y sacó un ancho y negro cinturón de entre sus calcetines. Había llevado algo de cacería para encontrarlo; quien pensase que Minamino Shuichi era un ordenado y perfecto joven, obviamente nunca había visto el cajón de los calcetines... "No te preocupes, volveré para azotarte de buena manera en pocos segundos."

"... ¿No dije que no iba a participar en más azotes...?"

"Demasiado tarde. Ya dijiste que sí."

"Abogo demencia transitoria."

"No puedes echarte atrás ahora."

"¿Y desde cuando dictas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?"

Kurama medió sonrió y se giró para estar de cara a su amigo. "Desde que te dejo comer mi comida y ver mi colección de vídeos." Dobló el cinturón, agarrando los extremos y luego abrió los brazos, haciéndolo sonar como si hubiese movido un látigo. "¿Preparado?" Preguntó, acercándose a zancadas a la cama, ya preguntándose si sería capaz de controlarse o si debería dejar que Hiei le atase a una silla.

Hiei se puso de espaldas primero, estirándose como un gato antes de ponerse boca abajo. Se puso a gatas preparándose para levantarse y Kurama encontró su mirada vagando por los negros shorts que cubrían el trasero de Hiei – y las firmes nalgas que sabía que había debajo de ellos... y no pudo resistirlo.

Llevó su brazo hacia atrás y movió rápidamente el cinturón hacia delante, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando el accesorio de cuero dio de lleno en el trasero de su amigo.

"¡**AY**!" Hiei aulló, cayendo sobre su estómago. "¡MALDITA SEA, KURAMA!" Movió una mano hacia atrás para frotar su trasero.

Kurama rió ligeramente. "No te di tan fuerte."

Aparentemente, Hiei no estaba de acuerdo. "Hijo de... Mierda, Kurama, eso dolió..."

Kurama sonrió avergonzado. Tal vez **había** pegado a Hiei más fuerte de lo que había deseado... El entusiasmo podía confundir la destreza de uno – incluso cuando la propia arma resultaba ser un látigo... "Pobre bebé." Él arrulló, subiendo a la cama. El colchón se balanceó con el movimiento de más, cuando él se puso de rodillas ante Hiei. "Aquí." Añadió, alargando la mano libre para ponerla en la mejilla que Hiei no estaba cogiendo. "Deja que lo bese mejor..."

Hiei apartó su mano. "No toques lo que no puedes permitirte."

Kurama puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. "No **quise** darte tan fuerte." Ofreció. Pasó un dedo por el contorno de una mejilla. "¿Me dejarás compensarte?"

"Eso depende." Dijo Hiei entre dientes. "¿Cómo piensas compensarme por pegarme con un cinturón?"

"Da gracias que no fuese con el final de la hebilla." Kurama ofreció, dejando el accesorio sobre la cama junto a ellos. Se inclinó hacia abajo y rozó con su mejilla una nalga, una mano instando a su amigo a que se levantase y se pusiera a gatas. Hiei obedeció y Kurama recompensó la obediencia colando su mano entre sus muslos. Hiei se movió bruscamente en repuesta al toque y Kurama retiró la mano.

Descendió un poco más, llevando su boca a la parte de atrás del muslo de Hiei. Sus labios probaron la suave piel justo debajo del dobladillo de los shorts negros y empezaron a viajar hacia más arriba. Utilizó una mano para subir el material, revelando más de la parte superior del muslo de Hiei, arrastrando sus labios casi hasta el trasero de su amigo. Quería llegar más lejos; sus besos siguieron mientras su mano intentaba subir la seda más arriba. Gruñó irritado. ¡Los malditos shorts no subían más...!

"**Bájalos**, idiota..."

_Oh, sí... _Sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, pero no estaba demasiado avergonzado. Puso sus dedos en los lados de los shorts de Hiei y los bajó, revelando una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su amigo: esas suaves y firmes nalgas.

Pasó las yemas de los dedos por una y luego resopló. "No están ni rojas, grandullón."

"Tengo lo que quiero." Fue la única respuesta de Hiei. Empujó su trasero hacia la mano de Kurama.

"¿Compasión?" Preguntó Kurama, sobando ambas mejillas con cómplices dedos. Cuando vio a Hiei asentir, sonrió con picardía. "Embustero." Siseó, su aliento pasando por la piel.

Hiei hizo un sonido de apreciación. "Haz eso otra vez." Ronroneó.

Kurama respiró en la mejilla de nuevo, luego pasó su lengua. Cuando Hiei suspiró y empujó más contra la boca y las manos de Kurama, éste frotó con sus manos cada una de sus nalgas y arrastró la lengua por la hendidura que había entre ellas. Cuando Hiei gimió, Kurama tomó un paso hacia delante y su lengua empezó a apretar en la caliente y pequeña hendidura. Aunque es no era una actividad que normalmente hiciesen, ninguno de ellos tenía aversión a ella. A condición de que, por supuesto, el otro se hubiera bañado de antemano...

Se retiró un momento. "¿Quieres?"

"Hazlo." Hiei ordenó, las palabras llevando un trasfondo de lujuria.

Así que Kurama se inclinó otra vez, preparándose para enterrar su cara entre esas firmes nalgas...

... y empezó cuando sonó el timbre.

Se detuvo en mitad de la acción. "¿Quién demonios podrá ser...?"

"¿A quién le importa?" Hiei se quejó. "Sigue."

"Pero--"

El timbre sonó otra vez.

"Hiei, ¿y si es mi madre, o algo? Habrá visto mi coche en el aparcamiento."

"Dile que fuiste a dar un paseo." Hiei sugirió. "No pares ahora..."

Cuando el timbre sonó una vez más Kurama acarició el trasero de su amigo y de mala gana se puso en pie. "Puede ser algo importante." Razonó. "Si no lo es, podemos... continuar donde lo dejamos." Sonrió afectuosamente cuando Hiei suspiró bruscamente y se dejó caer hacia abajo. "No te enfurruñes." Le reprendió, poniéndose una camiseta y unos pantalones. Se estremeció cuando rápidamente pasó la cremallera y los abrochó. Ahora la erección que todavía no se había desvanecido estaba... bastante atrapada. Con un poco de suerte no tendría que estar limitada por mucho tiempo. "A lo mejor sólo es un paquete para mí. Ahora vuelvo."

Cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. "¡Ya vengo!" Gritó cuando el timbre sonó otra vez. Esperó fervientemente que no fuera su madre. Querría entrar y visitarle... y entonces vería el desastre de su apartamento.

Abrió un poquito la puerta, parpadeó ante quien vio, y luego abrió completamente la puerta. "¿Puedo... ayudarla, señora Tsukino?" Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza para saludar a su vecina.

La mujer rubia devolvió el gesto, y luego hizo una mueca. "Señor Minamino--"

"Shuichi." Corrigió él. Odiaba que le llamasen 'señor'.

"Shuichi." Empezó en cambio. "Lo siento tanto, **tanto** por abusar así, pero... sabía que estabas de vacaciones esta semana, así que..."

Parpadeó y luego miró hacia abajo a la compañía de la mujer. "¿Así que...?"

"Así que... no quiero molestarte, pero... ¿Podrías hacerme un **gran** favor...?"

. . .

Él la miró fijamente.

Ella también le miró fijamente.

Él la miró todavía más fijamente.

Ella siguió mirándole fijamente.

Él cambió la mirada frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

Ella siguió mirándole fijamente.

Él convirtió su ceño fruncido en una leve mirada amenazadora.

Ella parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza. "... Eres malo." Declaró.

Hiei hizo una cara. "No lo soy."

"Sí lo eres."

"No lo soy."

"Sí lo eres."

"No lo soy."

"Sí lo eres."

"No lo soy."

"Hiei, deja de ser malo." Kurama le regañó, regresando a la sala de estar con vasos de limonada.

Hiei le dirigió al youko una terminante mirada fija y deliberadamente ignoró la sonrisa victoriosa de la niña. "Sabes," Comentó con brusquedad. "en mis tiempos, los niños no replicaban a los mayores así."

Kurama bufó y tendió a la niña uno de los vasos. " 'En mis tiempos'..." Repitió con una ligera risa. "No empieces con lo de cómo han cambiado las cosas, niño. Sólo tienes dos-erm, veintidós."

_Veintidós, eh?_ Estaba seguro de que el youko le pondría unos dieciséis... "Me adulas, Kurama."

Kurama le guiñó un ojo y sorbió su limonada. "Pero parece que tengas doce."

"Estás celoso de mis lindas facciones, vieja malhumorada." Hiei sonrió con satisfacción cuando el youko se atragantó con su bebida, y luego se inclinó hacia delante, inspeccionando la cara de su amigo. "¿Eso es una arruga?"

"¿Por qué le llamas 'Kurama'?" Preguntó la niña. "Su nombre es Shuichi."

"En mis tiempos no llamábamos a los adultos por el nombre, tampoco." Hiei añadió e hizo una pequeña mueca cuando Kurama pellizcó su pantorrilla.

"Es un apodo, Mari." Explicó el youko. "Puedes llamarme Shuichi. A mí no me importa."

"Le llamo 'Kurama' porque su ego es tan grande como una montaña." Dijo Hiei y luego lanzó una mirada en dirección a su amigo. "¿Parezco resentido?"

Kurama entrecerró los ojos y no contestó. En cambio, Mari llamó su atención preguntando cómo hacer limonada. Hiei se apoyó contra el borde del sofá, medio escuchando la explicación del pelirrojo. No era justo. Kurama ya no iba a la escuela, no estaba viviendo con su madre, no estaba trabajando... y algo todavía lograba meterse en medio. Una de las vecinas de Kurama le había pedido si podía vigilar a su hija por un par de horas, **justo** cuando Kurama estaba a punto de...

... Sí, Hiei se sentía resentido.

... También estaba llevando pantalones otra vez. Hizo una cara y cogió los negros pantalones. Pantalones; limitantes, sofocantes prendas... Buenos para nada excepto para estar por medio. Estaba deseando que esa cría se fuese y así se los podría quitar otra vez...

... ¿Mukuro le dejaría boicotear a los pantalones...?

"¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado, Mari?" Preguntó Kurama. "Todavía hace bastante calor fuera."

Al ver la sonrisa radiante de la niña, Hiei formó una pequeña de propia. **Era** una niña graciosa, pero eso no quería decir que apreciaba su presencia. No era un canguro. Preferiría estar... jugando... con Kurama. Solo.

"¿Puedo comerme uno de menta con trocitos de chocolate?" Preguntó.

"Claro." Contestó Kurama, levantándose. "Ponte tus sandalias y nos iremos. La tienda no está muy lejos; tenemos tiempo antes de que tu madre vuelva."

Mari sonrió otra vez y saltó para obedecer, saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Kurama se giró hacia Hiei y levantó una ceja. "¿Quieres venir?" (3)

_De todas las preguntas que hacer..._ "¿Tú qué crees?"

Kurama le dirigió una sonrisa irónica. "Quiero decir venir a por un helado."

Hiei miró hacia otro lado y levantó la nariz. "... Eso depende." Abrió un ojo. "... ¿Tienen de galleta doble?"

"Creo que sí."

"... Entonces, de acuerdo."

Hiei se levantó y se estiró antes de seguir a Kurama al felpudo donde estaban situados sus zapatos, y Mari sonrió satisfecha, señalando sus sandalias ya puestas.

"¡Os gané!" Gritó triunfante.

. . .

Su madre siempre le había dicho que las personas aprenden algo cada día. Hoy, Kurama había aprendido que llevar una niña pequeña a tomar un helado podía ser... bastante sucio. Su camiseta y sus brazos estaban pringosos con los restos del helado de Mari y creía que también había un poco en el pelo. Hiei no se veía mucho mejor; Kurama había obligado a su amigo a ayudarle a limpiar a la niña... y eso había logrado nada más que conseguir que los tres quedaran más pringosos. Mari se veía pero, por eso. Se había acabado no sólo su helado de menta de dos bolas, sino también el de Hiei y el de Kurama – la mitad del cual se había caído en ella.

"Con un poco de suerte su madre no se enfadará conmigo por dejar que se comiese todos esos helados." Murmuró a Hiei. "Supongo que debería haber preguntado si podía invitarla."

"Eso," Hiei replicó, señalando a la pequeña niña que iba saltando delante de ellos. "es otra razón por la que sólo duermo contigo. Nunca me gustaría descubrir que soy responsable de uno de ellos."

"Los pequeños Jaganshi tienen que venir de **algún sitio**." Bromeó Kurama, pero no lo decía en serio. Él y Hiei habían hecho un trato, y Kurama tenía pensado mantenerlo durante tanto tiempo como pudiese.

Cogieron el ascensor hasta la planta de Kurama – hacía demasiado calor para tomar las escaleras. Mientras Kurama buscaba sus llaves, Mari se divertía pegando y despegando su mano con la de Hiei. El demonio de fuego lo toleraba, viendo a la cría reírse tontamente con una extraña cierta indiferencia.

Entraron en el apartamento de Kurama. Éste echó un vistazo al reloj. La madre de Mari vendría muy pronto a recogerla, así que dio unas palmadas en su brazo y le dijo que no tenía que quitarse las sandalias.

"Vas a lavarla tú." Dijo Hiei antes de que Kurama pudiese decir anda más. "No yo."

Kurama puso los ojos en blanco. "De acuerdo." Rió ligeramente y guió a la niña al cuarto de baño. Era una de las únicas habitaciones que todavía estaba ordenada – la otra era la sala de estar. Había estado... haciendo el vago en la limpieza de la casa desde que Hiei llegó. Todavía había platos amontonados en el fregadero, migas en la mesa de la cocina, ropa por todo el suelo del dormitorio... y, en verdad, ¿para qué hacer la cama si ellos estarían revolcándose entre las sábanas otra vez en menos de una hora?

Mojó un paño y frotó la cara de Mari, frotando bien para limpiar las pegajosas manchas, pero no tan fuerte como para hacerle daño. Ella chillaba y se retorcía, juguetonamente tratando de evitar el trato. Como cualquier otro niño pequeño, le gustaba ensuciarse, pero no se tomaba muy bien que la limpiasen.

"¿Te divertiste?" Preguntó él.

"Mm-hm." Masculló ella desde detrás del paño. "¡Gracias por el helado!"

"No hay de qué. Te lo merecías por ser tan buena chica." Y lo había sido. El apartamento de Kurama no estaba hecho para alojar niños; no había juguetes ni películas para niños. Pero Mari se había sentado sin hacer ruido – durante la mayoría del rato – y había sido muy buena niña.

La limpió lo mejor que pudo. Tendría que cambiarse la camiseta cuando llegara a casa, pero se veía presentable. Cuando echó el paño en el cesto, el timbre sonó.

"Creo que es tu mamá." Le dijo a Mari.

Caminó hacia la puerta y dejó que Mari la abriese. Efectivamente, era su madre, regresando de cualquier recado importante que la había obligado a dejar a su hija con él.

"Se portó muy bien, señora Tsukino." Dijo, sonriendo cuando Mari la abrazó – afortunadamente limpia – los brazos alrededor de las piernas de su madre y la abrazó fuerte.

"Me alegro de escucharlo." La mujer suspiró, dando unas palmadas en la espalda de la niña. "Muchísimas gracias, Shuichi. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ayudaste hoy..."

"No se preocupe." Le aseguró, quitándole importancia al asunto. "No me importó." Todo lo que le había costado era sexo con Hiei, después de todo... "Le dejé comer helado por eso." Admitió. "¿Es eso un problema?"

Ella rió ligeramente y despeinó el pelo corto de Mari. "En absoluto. Gracias por invitarla." Sonrió más. "Dile adiós a Shuichi, Mari."

"Adiós Shuichi." Mari cantó, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

"Adiós Mari." Él le devolvió, despidiéndose también. Cuando ella y su madre empezaron a bajar por el pasillo, Kurama cerró con llave la puerta. Se dio la vuelta, esperando ser abordado por cuarenta quilos de demonio, pero nada pasó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hiei no estaba en la habitación con él.

"¿Hiei?" Le llamó, dando un paso hacia delante. Su amigo no estaba en la sala de estar ni en la cocina, y una rápida mirada en el dormitorio demostró que tampoco estaba allí. ¿Entonces...? "Hiei, ¿dónde has ido?"

"Aquí." Vino la apagada respuesta. Kurama parpadeó y siguió la voz hasta el cuarto de baño. Llamó a la puerta.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

"Claro."

Kurama empujó la puerta y la abrió, teniendo cuidado de no golpear a Hiei con ella. Su cuarto de baño era penosamente pequeño. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y parpadeó otra vez antes de que tuviese unos pantalones en su cara. "¿Estás enfadado?"

"No. Sólo pegajoso."

"Yo también." Kurama tiró los pantalones al cesto y suspiró. "Realmente no preví el trabajo de canguro, Hiei." No es que Hiei pensase que estaba mintiendo, pero... quería asegurarse. Requirió mucho implorar y suplicar para que Hiei cediera a **cualquier** acto sexual que implicase algún tipo de atadura; Kurama se había sorprendido cuando él había accedido tan fácilmente al Randy Rodeo. El juego no consistía exactamente en atar, pero... había pensado en... revisarlo un poco... Con la condición, por supuesto, de que Hiei accediera.

"Ya sé que no." Su amigo respondió, quitándose rápidamente la camiseta.

Kurama suspiró suavemente y se apoyó en la puerta. "Entonces... ¿todavía quieres jugar al juego del rodeo?" Él lo había estado esperando con impaciencia...

Hiei dudó antes de girarse y tomó la esterilla de encima del borde de la bañera. "En realidad, Rojo... Estoy todo pegajoso y sudado..." Dejó caer la esterilla uniformemente sobre los azulejos. "Voy a ducharme."

Kurama se abanicó la cara con una mano, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su decepción. Por el modo en que Hiei se había estado comportando, Kurama había esperado que el demonio de fuego estuviese sobre él como... pues, como Mari con el helado, tan pronto como su madre la viniera a recoger. ¿La interrupción de un juego podía estropear el ciclo entero de dormir, comer, mirar la Cosmo, tener sexo y repetir, tan bruscamente...? "De acuerdo. Te esperaré en la habitación."

"No dije que tuvieses que irte." Respondió Hiei mientras encendía el agua y apretaba el interruptor para encender la ducha.

Kurama levantó una ceja. "Dijiste que **te** ibas a duchar." Tenía que hablar un poco alto por encima del sonido del agua.

"No dije que no pudieras unirte." Hiei señaló. Se deshizo de sus shorts, levantándolos con un pie. Capturó los ojos de Kurama antes de dejarlos caer intencionadamente al suelo. "¿Quieres venir?"

Kurama lamió sus labios, haciendo un esfuerzo para no saltar sobre su amigo y lamer la gustosa pegajosidad de su piel. "¿Eso es una proposición?"

"Tal vez. ¿Estás interesado?"

"Hiei, a veces haces las preguntas más **tontas**, ¿lo sabías?" Kurama rió ligeramente y se quitó rápidamente la camiseta, dejando que la prenda se uniese a la otra ropa en el suelo. "¿Así que todavía te apetece?" Peguntó mientras tiraba de los vaqueros.

"Casi siempre me apetece, Kurama." Dijo Hiei con una sonrisa y luego alargó los brazos, agarrando ambos lados de los boxers de Kurama... y los arrancó con un fuerte tirón.

Kurama observó la ropa rota caer sobre las baldosas y suspiró con tristeza. Esos le gustaban... "Voy a dejarlo pasar – pero sólo esta vez."

"Eres muy amable." Hiei bromeó y rodeó la cintura de Kurama con sus brazos, juntando sus cuerpos desnudos.

Kurama gimió cuando Hiei tomó la oportunidad para acariciar el pezón más cercano a sus labios. "Di, Hiei... ¿alguna vez hemos tenido sexo en la ducha?"

Hiei rodeó con la lengua el pezón con el que estaba jugando antes de contestar. "Si lo hemos hecho, estaba borracho, porque no lo recuerdo."

"Echamos la culpa a la borrachera con muchas cosas, ¿sabes? La primera vez que dormimos juntos fue el resultado de la borrachera..."

"Sí, pues... cuando estaba borracho, eras hermoso." Hiei comentó. "Después se me pasó la borrachera."

Kurama deslizó una mano por la espalda de Hiei y pellizcó su trasero desnudo.

"¡Au!"

"Te odio." Declaró Kurama. "Ahora entra en la ducha." Empujó a Hiei por los hombros e intentó hacerle pasar de espaldas.

"Cuidado." Hiei se quejó, dándose la vuelta y apartando a un lado la cortina. "Me harás tropezar."

Hiei entró primero y Kurama le siguió cerca detrás. Kurama volvió a pasar la cortina, estremeciéndose un poco al sentir el agua tibia. "¿Puedes poner el agua más caliente?"

"¿Más caliente?" Hiei repitió, apartándose el agua de su cara. "Kurama, hace un calor sofocante ahí fuera. ¿Por qué querrías darte una ducha caliente?"

"Bueno, no podemos darnos una de fría." Kurama dijo triste. Aunque era verdad... "Y no me importa el calor que haga – no puedo ducharme con agua fría."

"Eres tan raro." Hiei refunfuñó, pero se dio la vuelta y giró el mango hacia la sección 'roja'.

Kurama alargó el brazo hacia el estante, examinando los muchos productos de baño que tenía, buscando el que le quedase mejor a Hiei.

"Es casi un arsenal lo que tienes aquí." Comentó Hiei. Rodeó la cintura de Kurama con un brazo y colocó el otro en la cadera de Kurama. "Vives solo. ¿Por qué necesitas ochenta clases diferentes de gel de ducha?"

"Me gusta tener variedad donde escoger." Respondió Kurama, continuando estudiando las etiquetas de las botellas multicolores. "Vamos a ver... Frambuesa, fresa, vainilla, coco, ..." Nombró otros aromas mientras el agua corría hacia abajo por ellos, Kurama podía sentir el líquido empapando su espesa y roja melena por fin, y sonrió cuando Hiei frotó su mejilla en la parte superior del brazo de Kurama. "¿Te gustan las fresas?" Preguntó.

Hiei hizo una cara.

"Bien... ¿y qué tal coco?"

"No me gusta como suena..."

"¿Vainilla?"

Hiei agitó una mano. "Mira, empezaremos con tu pelo, ¿vale?" El demonio de fuego estiró el brazo y escogió una de las botellas.

"Ah." Kurama suspiró con agradecimiento. "Champú de frambuesa. Hiei, me conoces demasiado bien..."

"En realidad, lo he cogido porque era rojo..."

"Más o menos." Kurama sonrió abiertamente a su amigo y se giró para estar de cara al toallero, dando un paso hacia delante para salir del spray. Era una lástima que el lavabo fuera tan pequeño...

Suspiró otra vez cuando Hiei pasó sus manos por encima de la cabeza de Kurama y después empezó a masajear suavemente el perfumado champú por su pelo. Kurama cerró los ojos y se concentró en nada más que en los dedos de su amigo y en el sonido del agua cayendo en la bañera. Sonrió agradecido cuando Hiei llevó el pelo hacia arriba de su cabeza y consiguió abundante espuma. Se sentía tan bien tener a alguien haciendo esto por él. Normalmente se duchaban por separado, con uno esperando al otro en la habitación... o justo fuera de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"Hey Kurama..."

"¿Nn?"

"... No me volveré a quejar sobre lo que tardas en ducharte. Lo necesitas."

Kurama rió, el sonido fue disminuyendo hasta un suspiro de ensoñación cuando Hiei se puso de puntillas para besar su nuca. Después las manos de Hiei rodearon su cintura de nuevo y lentamente le tiró para atrás para que así estuviera directamente debajo del spray. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras el agua empezó a aclarar el champú de su pelo. Hiei enjuagó el pelo y quitó su mojado flequillo de sus ojos.

"Ya está."

"¿Tan pronto?" Kurama se quejó, escurriendo los restos de champú de su melena. Se apartó del agua y se giró para estar de cara a su amigo. Hiei estaba en el otro lado del spray de la ducha. Kurama encontró sus ojos paseándose por el pelo de Hiei. No importaba lo mucho que se mojara, nunca bajaba. Kurama siempre lo había encontrado fascinante... Su mirada vagó hacia abajo, siguiendo la corriente de agua que se deslizaba por el cuerpo del demonio de fuego.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Hiei preguntó juguetonamente.

"A ti." Kurama respondió simplemente. "Eres muy agradable de mirar."

"Tú también..." Hiei medio sonrió. "Pero ahora pareces una rata ahogada."

Kurama suspiró bruscamente. "¿Tienes que estropear toda conversación íntima con un comentario sarcástico?"

"No lo puedo evitar. Sólo puedo actuar así cuando estamos solos." Hiei ladeó la cabeza. "¿He tocado un tema delicado?"

"No de la manera correcta..." Kurama contestó en voz baja. "Aun así fue grosero."

"¿Lo fue?"

"Lo fue." Lamió sus labios. "Creo que necesitas que te enseñen tu sitio."

"¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacer eso?"

Kurama no respondió. En cambio, dio una zancada hacia delante, apartando el agua de su cara y presionando a Hiei contra la pared. Cubrió con sus labios los de su amigo, mordiéndolos ligeramente para forzarlos a que se abriesen. Frotó su cuerpo con el de Hiei, gustándole el modo en como la piel mojada se deslizaba tan fácilmente la una con la otra. Colocó sus antebrazos por encima de los hombros de Hiei, atrapándole. Kurama tenía ventaja en lo que se refería a altura y estando como estaban, su cuerpo cubría completamente el de Hiei. Le daba una sensación de dominancia que le gustaba. Se frotó más firmemente contra el cuerpo de su amigo, explorando más hondo con el beso... y entonces frunció el ceño. La lengua de Hiei estaba... moviéndose... de una manera extraña. ¿Como si estuviese intentando... decir algo...?

"... el grifo..." Se escapó del beso.

Kurama se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para que sus bocas se soltasen. "¿Qué?"

"Tu maldito grifo se está clavando en mi espalda." Hiei le informó y después empezó a retorcerse. "Suéltame."

"Lo siento." Dijo Kurama, colocando sus manos debajo de los brazos de Hiei y le apartó. "Todo lo que he hecho hoy ha sido hacerte daño... te juro que no lo hago a propósito."

"Yo te provoco, tú me haces daño... Vale ya." Hiei ofreció con poco entusiasmo.

Kurama rió ligeramente e hizo que se dieran la vuelta para que así pudiera colocar a Hiei contra la otra pared--

"El toallero." Hiei interpuso rápidamente, resistiendo el suave empujón.

Kurama suspiró y se apartó la cortina de la ducha de encima. Se estaba haciendo un poco demasiado amistosa... "¿Y entonces, cómo? ¿De pie en medio de la bañera?"

"Por favor. Resbalaríamos, caeríamos y nos abriríamos la cabeza." Hiei deslizándose sobre Kurama, levantando su cabeza para lamer una gotita de un pezón. "Entonces puedes explicarle a tu madre lo que pasó."

"Como si--"

"Oh, sí, madre." Hiei dijo en un intento de imitar la suave voz de Kurama. "No hacía nada fuera de lo normal. Mira, estaba sencillamente en mi desordenado apartamento teniendo sexo con Hiei. ¿Qué? No, no soy gay – sólo follamos para divertirnos, verás."

"Hiei, déjalo."

"¿Novio? No, no. Hiei es demasiado bueno para mí. Él es tan listo, tan guapo..."

Kurama puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh señor..."

"... tan estratégico, tan fuerte..."

"Y tú dices que **mi** ego es tan grande como una montaña..."

"... tan rápido, tan hábil..."

"Avísame cuando hayas acabado."

"... tan ágil, tan seductor..."

Kurama miró un reloj imaginario.

"... y sus pezones son **muy **sensibles."

Kurama sonrió ante lo último y alzó la mano para dar vueltas alrededor de un erecto trozo con el dedo índice. "¿Entonces has terminado?"

"He terminado." Hiei recostó la parte superior del cuerpo un poco y miró hacia arriba a Kurama con ojos suplicantes.

"Tu Shuichi necesita hacer algo." Dijo Kurama y luego dio al demonio de fuego lo que quería. Inclinó la cabeza y acarició con la nariz el pezón que había estado rodeando, rozándolo con sus labios antes de girar con su lengua alrededor de él, bebiendo el agua y sustituyéndola con saliva. Luego cerró la boca alrededor del grano de carne y presionó su lengua contra él, arrancando un apagado gemido de Hiei. Prosiguió con sus quehaceres, chupando un pezón y después el otro, los gemidos de su amigo animándole.

Era una lástima que Hiei no gritase. Si sus gritos fuesen la mitad de sexys que sus gemidos...

Kurama exhaló sobre el trozo en su boca, rodeando con los brazos la espalda de Hiei más firmemente cuando el demonio de fuego se estremeció. Kurama se apoyó más, intentando apretarse contra su amigo tanto como podía. Hiei empezó a inclinarse hacia atrás, como si se preparase para dejarse caer en una cama y tirar a Kurama encima de él--

"¡Mierda!"

Kurama silbó una palabrota, acercando Hiei a él y sujetando a su amigo. _Malditas bañeras resbaladizas..._

Hiei se movió en el apretón de Kurama, separándose un poco para fruncir el ceño a él. "Bueno... eso estropeó el momento, ¿no?"

Kurama echó un vistazo a la bañera. "Evidentemente, esto no va a funcionar..."

Hiei descansó su mejilla sobre el corazón de Kurama. "Qué mala suerte que esa barra de la cortina no sea fuerte..."

"Creo que sé por qué nunca hemos tenido sexo en la ducha..." Kurama miró alrededor de ellos, parpadeando y alejando las gotitas que de vez en cuando se le metían en los ojos. Su mirada se posó en la balda. "Aquí." Habló más fuerte, guiando a Hiei y sentándole en ella, convirtiendo la balda en un improvisado banco.

"Sabes," Dijo Hiei mientras Kurama se arrodillaba y se colocaba entre los abiertos muslos de su amigo. "dejando de lado lo de resbalar, esto **es** bastante erótico." Se lamió los labios. "Como si ni siquiera pudieras esperar a que me limpie antes saltar sobre mí."

"Puedo esperar." Kurama aclaró, haciendo una mueca ante la falta de espacio que tenían sus rodillas. "Sólo que prefiero no hacerlo." Colocó sus manos en los muslos de Hiei y se inclinó para lamerle – una larga y lenta lengüetada desde la base hasta la punta. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba para ver la reacción de su amigo. El demonio de fuego tenía una de las expresiones que más le gustaban a Kurama: sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los dientes mordiendo el labio inferior, un gemido amenazando con subir por su garganta...

Kurama quería escuchar el gemido. Giró la cabeza para lamer el agua del interior del muslo derecho de Hiei. La mano que descansaba en la otra pierna se deslizó entre ambas piernas, y un dedo trazó pequeños círculos en el oscuro pelo que decoraba las regiones inferiores del demonio de fuego. Hiei sí que gimió, débilmente, y se movió bruscamente en respuesta al toque.

La vista hizo a Kurama abandonar toda intención de alargar las caricias estimulantes que tenía. Lamió a Hiei unas veces más antes de tomarle entero. Él mamó, haciendo que la liberación de su amigo subiese desde lo hondo mientras probaba el agua, también. Pronto la boca de Kurama y las manos establecieron su propio ritmo y no quería detenerse o ser detenido. Continuó, haciendo un bajo y continuado sonido de vibración cuando los dedos de Hiei se enredaron tan bien como pudieron en el pelo mojado de Kurama, no deteniéndose incluso cuando Hiei llegó. Tragó todo lo que pudo, saboreando el ligero sabor salado.

Kurama se retiró y se limpió el lado de la boca. Al siguiente segundo, Hiei estiró el brazo y le acercó otra vez, con las manos en sus mejillas y devorando su boca. Kurama logró rodear el cuello de Hiei con sus brazos, y su amigo acercó sus piernas. El miembro de Kurama palpitó y él se estremeció, de repente recordado de la excitación que tenía.

"Hiei." Murmuró, despegando la boca de la de su amigo. Inclinó la cabeza de Hiei hacia arriba y arrastró la lengua desde la barbilla del Koorime hasta el centro de su pecho. "¿Puedo...?"

Hiei asintió y le soltó. Kurama se puso de pie y Hiei hizo lo mismo. "¿Aquí?"

Kurama miró la pequeña bañera. Si iban con cuidado... "Aquí." Dijo, señalando para que Hiei se colocase en la posición apropiada. "Iremos con cuidado."

Bueno... eso fue lo que dijo. Pero una vez Hiei estuvo a gatas... una vez los dedos de Kurama había profundizado en ese diminuto círculo de músculo... una vez Hiei empezó a empujar hacia atrás, listo para ser tomado... Kurama se movió 'con cuidado' a lo tercero en su lista, que era 'follar a Hiei inconscientemente' y 'llegar'.

No tenían lubricación con ellos, pero cuando Kurama encontró un mínimo de dificultad al entrar en el cuerpo de su amigo, descubrieron que no sería necesaria. Gimió cuando su excitación fue apretada por los músculos que la rodearon, e hizo unos simbólicos empujes antes de empezar a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Intentó ser prudente al principio, no queriendo tropezar, pero pronto lo olvidó y aceleró el ritmo, llevando su longitud dentro y fuera del cuerpo de su amigo, gimiendo y sonriendo cuando Hiei iba a gemir, diciéndole a Kurama que había dado donde a veces a él le gustaba llamar el 'punto dulce' del demonio de fuego.

Y entonces, cuando sintió su propia liberación aproximarse, dejó de pensar y sólo actuó. El agua caliente que estaba todavía caía de la ducha de alguna manera amortiguaba los gemidos y gruñidos que él estaba haciendo mientras subía esa empinada colina, acercándose a la cumbre...

Y llegó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido ronco.

Cuando acabó, él y Hiei cayeron de rodillas, cansados y saciados. Kurama se sentía cálido y confuso – y no tenía nada que ver con el que el agua caliente estuviese todavía cayendo sobre ellos. "¿Ya has acabado?" Preguntó sin aliento. Hiei era más rápido recuperándose que él. Kurama dobló su mano, preparada para encargarse de la renovada erección que su amigo podía haber alcanzado.

Vio la cabeza del demonio de fuego encorvarse y después negar. "Clávame un tenedor – he acabado."

Se quedaron sentados en silencio un momento y luego Kurama envolvió a Hiei más firmemente entre sus brazos. "¿Y si dormimos todo el día mañana?"

"Casi todo el día. Aún tenemos que limpiar tu apartamento, ¿recuerdas?"

"Mm-hm..." Suspiró Kurama y lamió el agua de los pelos de la nuca de Hiei. "No quiero volver a trabajar..."

"Todavía estaré aquí unos días más." Le consoló Hiei. "Aún podemos follarnos como locos. Sólo tendremos que limitarlo a una o dos veces la noche."

"Pero me he estado acostumbrado a tener sexo siempre que lo quería." Kurama fingió un lloriqueo. "Cuando vuelvas a tu trabajo eso querrá decir que no tendré nada."

"Hasta tus fines de semana." Hiei le aseguró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en el hombro de Kurama. "Haré lo que pueda para venir los fines de semana. Está tan tranquilo el Makai ahora; Mukuro es bastante indulgente."

Kurama escondió su excitación detrás de una sonrisa. "¿Entonces podremos dormir juntos los fines de semana...?"

"Tendría que inventarme algo..."

Besó la sien de su amigo. "Te amo."

"No, no lo haces."

"Me gustas."

"A veces me lo pregunto..."

"Te deseo."

"Ah." Suspiró Hiei, girando la cabeza para lamer el cuello de Kurama. "Eso sí." Rió ligeramente y luego cogió un mechón mojado del pelo de Kurama para jugar con él, mirándolo contemplativo.

Kurama levantó una ceja. "¿Qué pasa?"

Hiei encogió un hombro. "Sólo que me he dado cuenta... que no te he puesto acondicionador en el pelo, ¿verdad que no?" Preguntó, lanzándole una mirada lasciva.

Kurama medio sonrió. "No... no lo hiciste. Pero después de que lo hagas..." Señaló hacia las provisiones de botellas de baño alineadas en el estante. "... Me gustaría bañarte con gel de ducha de vainilla... Bañarte... todo."

Hiei también medio sonrió y mordió la barbilla de Kurama. "... Pásame el acondicionador."

- OWARI -

* * *

Aclaraciones

(1) _Banshee_, para las personas que no sepan qué es os lo explico aquí, más que nada como curiosidad Una _banshee_ es un espíritu femenino cuyos lamentos advierten de una muerte inminente.

(2) '_Then, without any warning, he showed me how he liked to put his unit inside the peel and use the banana goo as lubricant_.' :: Entonces, sin previo aviso, me enseñó como le gustaba poner su unidad dentro de la piel y utilizar la viscosa sustancia del plátano como lubricante. ((Diooox, se me revuelve el estómago ò.ó ))

(3) En inglés se utiliza el verbo 'came', que tiene varios significados: _venir o ir a algún sitio_ y _llegar al orgasmo_ (entre otros significados), así que Hiei hace la broma, como si Kurama se lo hubiese preguntado en el otro sentido. Traducido no se entiende porque en castellano se utilizan palabras diferentes, así que os lo explico aquí ;)

* * *

Desde que leí el fic ducharme ya no es lo mismo XDDDD

Qué envidia me ha dado cuando Hiei le ha lavado el pelo a Kurama! Yo también quiero!!! (Que me lo lave, por supuesto n.n ) Oh, y a mí me pasa lo mismo que a Kurama; da igual que haga calor, no puedo ducharme con agua fría (como mucho con agua tibia tirando a fría) XDD

AY! Se me olvidaba comentaros una cosa ;P Este ha sido el último capítulo de este lemon! Ya no hay más, chicas... U.U

A quien le interese visitar la web de donde saqué el fic puede ir a mi bio, he puesto el link hacia ésta y también hacia el livejournal de la autora (todo está en inglés por supuesto n.n'')

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!!! ;)


End file.
